La Leyenda del corazòn de la arena
by Shadowmew
Summary: La arena oculta muchos misterios...algunos jamàs seran revelados...Aun asì despuès de tanto tiempo...¡EL FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

_**La leyenda del corazón de la arena.**_

**_Capitulo 1 "El encuentro"_**

Un muchacho de 13 años caminaba con pasos vacilantes en un desierto lejano a su aldea natal, era de noche, la temperatura era baja, la arena se movía al compás del viento, no había animales y parecía ser que no encontraría un solo ser vivo en kilómetros… para muchos hubiera sido desesperante estar solo en un lugar tan inhóspito… pero para Gaara que estaba acostumbrado al clima extremo y a la soledad no parecía mayor problema, sin embargo Gaara se veía totalmente agotado, probablemente había permanecido varios días sin comer o beber, su ropa estaba maltratada pero en su cuerpo no había heridas debido a su armadura de arena ; Su semblante mostraba enojo, sus ojos aguamarina resplandecían con muestras de furia, su ceño estaba fruncido, repentinamente se cubrió el rostro con una mano y sin más se desplomo inconsciente en la arena…mientras tanto a la distancia se divisaba la silueta de una muchacha que había sido mudo testigo de lo ocurrido en el gran océano de arena

**Pensamientos de Gaara:**

Me enviaron en una misión falsa de clase A para intentar asesinarme, hace mucho no ocurría esto, aunque en realidad no me sorprende, esta vez esperaron a que estuviera suficientemente lejos de la aldea para intentarlo, ya he matado a quienes pensaban darme muerte y ahora estoy solo en este desierto; Los odio a todos… desean mi muerte e incluso mis hermanos me temen, si no he muerto es gracias a esta arena maldita, aunque deseo que no me proteja lo sigue haciendo… ¿Qué es este dolor en mi cabeza? siento mi cuerpo pesado…

**Pensamientos de la chica: **Hoy después de tantos años soñando con ser libre mi sueño se hizo realidad, aunque las cosas no fueron como yo lo esperaba… mataron a mis dueños por unos asaltantes de caminos, por suerte logre ocultarme antes de que me descubrieran, ahora estoy totalmente sola en este pequeño oasis, no pensé que la soledad fuera tan difícil de soportar… debo encontrar un nuevo hogar y alguien que me ayude, quisiera tener un mapa… me iré de este lugar al caer la noche, que las sombras sean mis aleadas y el corazón de la arena sea generoso conmigo.

Después de caminar durante horas la muchacha encontró a Gaara.

¡Despierta¿Te encuentras bien¡¡por favor responde!

Gaara seguía inconsciente, la muchacha tomo una pequeña cantimplora que tenía en su bolsillo y hecho un poco de agua al rostro de Gaara para hacerlo reaccionar. Gaara se despertó furioso y estuvo a punto de matar a la chica.

Pero esto no sucedió pues Gaara volvió a desmayarse.

La chica contemplaba a corta distancia a Gaara, preguntándose que haría alguien como el en medio del desierto, varias preguntas venían a su mente, pero quizás la que le parecía más importante ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía dejarlo a su suerte ante el cruel desierto o al menos ella no quería hacerlo.

Se quedo viéndolo fijamente, parecía intranquilo, su respiración era agitada… dudando si hacerlo se acerco más, lo hizo sigilosamente para no despertarlo, pues temía su reacción, con las manos algo temblorosas toco su frente, tenía fiebre… Las cosas se complicaban, su cantimplora solo estaba llena hasta la mitad y el oasis del que había huido estaba lejos, sin contar que los ladrones podrían estar descansando ahí…

**Pensamientos de la chica: **¿Ahora que haré? No tengo nada para curarlo¡Vamos, piensa, piensa, algo se te tiene que ocurrir… si se acaba el agua estaremos perdidos… Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenemos de sobrevivir? No se ni donde estamos… ¡Rayos¿Por que siempre tengo que ser tan negativa? Bien veamos que invento ahora…

La chica rompió un pedazo de la manta que le cubría y la empapo con un poco de agua, después la coloco en la frente de Gaara, repentinamente una brisa helada le recordó que hacía frío, se encontraba tan nerviosa y tan cansada, que se había olvidado casi por completo de ello, tomo su manta y cubrió a Gaara que temblaba un poco por la fiebre, al quitarse la manta, el frío invadió bruscamente su cuerpo… en busca de calor se abrazo a si misma, miro el cielo y vio la Luna que estaba menguante; El tiempo transcurría lentamente para ella, de vez en cuando miraba las estrellas para contarlas y no dormirse, soplaba sus manos para darse un poco de calor con su aliento, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, interrumpió ese pensamiento pues debía estar lo más serena posible para no morir de hipotermia, al soplar su aliento nuevamente, se percato que la temperatura había cambiado, las nubecillas que creaba su aliento poco a poco aminoraban, el amanecer seguramente estaba cerca.

Un nuevo día había llegado, la chica estaba cansada pero comprobó con alegría que Gaara ya no tenía fiebre, un poco más tranquila agarro su cantimplora, para su sorpresa casi estaba vacía, tenía mucha sed… pero sabía que cuando el despertara necesitaría más el agua que ella, guardo la cantimplora en su bolsillo, era difícil resignarse a no poder beber nada pues sentía

su boca dolorosamente seca, ahora el hambre empezaba a invadirla, tenían que irse pronto de aquel lugar, el sol ya iluminaba bastante, debían apresurarse a encontrar un refugio y agua antes de que el calor se tornara implacable.

**Pensamientos de la chica: **Mis ojos se están cerrando… muero de sed… si me sigo quejando me voy a quedar todo el día a cocinarme en esta sartén gigante, bueno es hora de despertarlo, solo espero que se levante de buen humor.

¡Hey! ahora que lo pienso le echaré un vistazo, después de todo anoche no lo pude ver bien, pero si se despierta quien sabe como reaccione, bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero como no soy un gato…

La chica quito con delicadeza la manta que le cubría, se fijo bien en su físico, piel clara, pelirrojo, ojeras grandes, estatura mediana, parecía que esos detalles le daban igual, pero al ver el protector de la aldea de la arena un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo, no cabía duda que el era un shinobi, lo cual le hacia dudar, los shinobis eran capaces de hacer lo que fuera por dinero o por una misión, ella lo sabía perfectamente; sin embargo parecía ser que aquel muchacho tendido en la arena le inspiraba una clase extraña de confianza que no había sentido hasta ahora, frunció el ceño y como implorando en silencio miro al cielo distante, como si rogara que no estuvieran equivocados sus sentimientos y empezó a mover suavemente el hombro del muchacho quien aun permanecía inerte.

**Pensamientos de la chica: **Por favor despierta¿Será que este muerto? No aun respira… me están comiendo los nervios, será mejor que me cubra el rostro antes de que me vea, puede ser que provenga de algún lugar de costumbres conservadoras como mis amos y tome a mal ver mi rostro descubierto.

Mientras la chica se acomodaba una especie de manta blanca alrededor de su cuello y rostro, Gaara recobraba la conciencia, abría poco a poco sus ojos, la luz del sol le molestaba a sobremanera, no se veía muy alegre que digamos, al levantarse abruptamente se dio cuenta de que en sus piernas había un pedazo de tela y una manta a su lado, trato de levantarse, después de bastante esfuerzo lo logro por un momento, pero volvió a caer penosamente en la arena.

La chica lo observaba en silencio, estaba realmente asombrada, el chico estaba tan concentrando tratando de levantarse que no se había percatado de su presencia, con pasos vacilantes se acerco a el, y le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el le miro con desprecio y sonrió de forma sarcástica, ella no necesitaba leer la mente para saber que pensaba, seguro cosas como, No necesito tu ayuda, No te metas en mis asuntos o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que ver con orgullo… meneo la cabeza con como gesto de desaprobación y avanzo unos pasos alejándose lentamente de el, si no quería su ayuda no iba a rogarle, sin embargo estaba preocupada por el, no pensaba demostrarlo, después de todo ella también era orgullosa, suspiró y regreso a donde se encontraba el aun sentado en el suelo, metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco su cantimplora, deposito junto a el lo ultimo que le quedaba de agua, su voz sonaba como un leve susurro debido a que su garganta estaba demasiado seca, Gaara con dificultad pudo escuchar con una voz áspera y gastada, esto es lo ultimo de agua que me queda, utilisala sabiamente…

Gaara miro por efímeros momentos aquella figura misteriosa alejarse lentamente en el horizonte… Por un momento pensó que era una alucinación causada por el calor y agotamiento, luego negó con su cabeza aun incrédulo, no podía ser un espejismo, en sus manos sostenía una cantimplora, moría de sed, dudaba si beber de ella¿y si era una trampa? Aun dudando dio un pequeño trago, era agua… se apresuro a beberla toda, se sentía aliviado


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi!nn_

_Primero que nada ¡gracias por los reviews! Espero recibir más pronto y que la historia les agrade, nn por otra parte quería comentarles quevarios amigos me han estado preguntando de donde había sacado inspiración para el fic y como hacía para describir bien lo que los personajes sienten en el desierto ) pues pongo aquí la respuesta para los que tengan curiosidad, los elementos que me dieron la inspiración fueron: Calor, una temperatura de 40° a la sombra, un analisis medico en el que debía dejar de tomartoda clase de liquidos por más de 12 horas(también alimentos prohibidos -.-) y unas neuronas cocidas XD Ni yo me lo creo que lo soporte _

_nnU no los entretengo más, espero que disfruten su lectura._

**Capitulo 2 "Una aguja en un arenero y un secreto en un agujero"**

Después de terminar de beber el agua Gaara se sintió aliviado, quería agradecerle a aquella extraña chica su ayuda, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, trato de divisarla, pero las inmensas dunas de arena y el calor que crecía a cada momento dificultaban la visión, Gaara se encontraba confundido¿Aquella chica era un fantasma¿Una alucinación? No se le divisaba por ninguna parte y no había forma de que ella se hubiera alejado de ahí tan pronto, Gaara decidió continuar su camino, pero ahora que lo pensaba¿A donde iría? La misión había sido falsa y en la aldea de la arena aun había muchas personas que le tenían resentimiento.

A pesar de que él había dado lo mejor de sí mismo para cambiar no había logrado controlar de todo los instintos asesinos del Shukaku, en su mente pasaban a gran velocidad varios recuerdos dolorosos, su cabeza la había empezado a doler fuertemente y a causa de ese dolor había caído hincado en la arena, su rostro se mostraba lleno de ira, él sentía que era un peligro para los demás y también para sí mismo. Pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos histéricos de la muchacha que le había dado el agua ¡Corre! Exclamo la chica – en su voz se podía escuchar el miedo, Pero a Gaara no parecía importarle, se había quedado viendo la arena con la mirada perdida y con los ojos cerrados, solo se le pudo escuchar- Vete, déjame en paz, la chica no le hizo caso y lo tomo de la mano, para sorpresa de Gaara la chica lo arrastro velozmente lejos de aquel lugar, después de alejarse bastante la chica soltó a Gaara quien se encontraba realmente sorprendido, aquella chica tenía la velocidad de Rock Lee y la fuerza de voluntad de Naruto, el rostro de Gaara mostraba que el estaba realmente sorprendido, -¿Quién eres? Pregunto Gaara quien volvió a adoptar su pose seria, la chica dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia- Soy Kala, mucho gusto.

Gaara se le quedo viendo analizándola, mientras ella se sentó en el suelo y extendió una pequeña manta de color negro en la arena. -¿Qué haces? Pregunto Gaara.

Kala: Estoy buscando algo (dijo esto mientras vaciaba sus bolsillos y colocaba varios objetos en la manta de color negro)

Gaara vio con curiosidad los objetos que Kala colocaba en la manta, una varita de madera, una hilera, una bolsita pequeña color café y un objeto extraño que al parecer era una brújula.

Kala movió la cabeza como muestra de desaprobación ¡Rayos¿Dónde la abre dejado?

Gaara¿Qué buscas?

Kala: Mmmm. Espera un momento... debe estar por aquí, dijo mientras revisaba de nuevo sus bolsillos.

Gaara comenzaba a impacientarse por la actitud de la chica, no se sentía asustada por él y al parecer tampoco le tomaba mucha importancia _¿Me esta ignorando? Se dijo molesto para sus adentros._

Pero Kala nuevamente interrumpió sus pensamientos, Ayyyyyyyyy! Auch! Dijo ella, al parecer se había lastimado.

Gaara se acerco a ella¿Estas bien? Pregunto con curiosidad.

Kala: Si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, lo que pasa es que encontré lo que estaba buscando. Sonrió alegremente pero aun mostrando algo de molestia por el dolor.

Gaara noto que Kala sostenía en su mano izquierda una aguja y que se había pinchado el dedo derecho, del cual salía un poco de sangre.

Gaara frunció el seño enojado y dijo-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo por una tonta aguja y una pequeña herida?

Kala se le quedo mirando y dijo algo triste... Creo que exagere mucho, tienes razón... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Gaara se sintió apenado porque al parecer había hecho sentir mal a la chica y contesto de una forma más amable- Soy Sabaku no Gaara, mucho gusto.

Kala se levanto dejando a un lado sus cosas y abrazo de forma cariñosa a Gaara.

Gaara se había quedado petrificado y muy apenado ante aquel abrazo, como no estaba acostumbrado a ello por inercia la aparto de forma un tanto brusca y le hizo caer al suelo.

Kala se le quedo viendo un tanto extrañada, no se veía molesta ni sonrojada, se veía más bien serena. Se levanto, sacudió un poco la arena de sus pantalones y sé acercó de nuevo a donde se encontraban sus pertenencias, (Se sentó de forma que le dio la espalda a Gaara)

Gaara se sentía avergonzado ante aquella situación, había actuado mal y no le habían reclamado, ni gritado¿Estaría llorando? Se sentía culpable ante aquel comportamiento, se acerco lentamente a ella¿Qué le digo ahora? Se preguntaba Gaara nervioso, no estoy acostumbrado a pedir disculpas...

Pero Kala se levanto nuevamente y miro de forma determinante a Gaara y exclamo con voz decidida ¿Dónde esta la aldea más cercana?

El sentimiento de culpabilidad había sido sustituido por uno de angustia, recordó la situación en la que se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. Recordó que los sujetos que habían intentado asesinarlo le habían robado y destruido sus pertenencias las cuales le eran totalmente necesarias para sobrevivir en el desierto, aunque fuese el shinobi más temido de la aldea de la arena se encontraba indefenso ante el implacable desierto.

Gaara la miro de forma seria y exclamo casi susurrando-No lo sé.

Kala también se encontraba angustiada... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Dijo ella mordiéndose los labios en signo de desesperación.

Gaara trato de tranquilizarla diciéndole que probablemente cerca de ahí se encontraba un oasis.

Pero Kala quien se encontraba histérica (por el calor, cansancio y falta de agua) le dijo que ahí estaban unos asaltantes de caminos.

Gaara sonrió confiado y le dijo que era un shinobi y que se encontraba a salvo con él.

Kala sonrió y se apresuro a meter todas sus cosas en sus bolsillos a excepción de una varita de madera la cual utilizo como si fuese una especie de guía (NA: Son de esas varitas que sirven para encontrar agua) empezó a caminar a paso forzado y le grito a Gaara -¿Vienes?

Gaara cruzo sus brazos y en tono enfadado le dijo-Tengo nombre. Kala sonrió y le dijo- Yo también.

Mientras Kala se concentraba en su ardua tarea de buscar agua Gaara se la pasaba entretenido en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos de Gaara¿Qué hace sola una chica en medio del desierto¿Por qué me ayuda? Recuerdo bien que le intente asesinar pero no pude ¿Por qué no le doy miedo?

Ajeno a todo esto una silueta humana se arrastraba agonizante en un pantano lejos de la civilización...

Este ser de extraña apariencia cayo accidentalmente dentro de un agujero un poco profundo, después de levantarse con dificultad empezó a tratar de salir de aquel agujero, escalando desesperadamente pero solo logrando escarbar el lodo de las paredes de aquel hoyo, al removerse el lodo cayo para su sorpresa encima de sus pies una botella de cristal con un liquido color rojo en su interior y a su lado un pergamino. Aquel ser cuyo rostro no se veía analizo los objetos y dijo entre susurros en los cuales se escuchaba una extraña mezcla de alegría y de maldad ¡No puedo creerlo! Justo cuando creí que mi final había llegado me doy cuenta de que apenas lo bueno esta por comenzar, el tiempo de mi venganza ha comenzado...

Continuará...

_Se aceptan tarjetas de credito, efectivo, cheques... o.Ou Perdon me confundí XD se aceptan comentarios, criticas, Weno Buenas Noches ---- ya tengo las ojeras casi tan grandes como las de Gaara y ya empeze a decir tonterías XP See ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 ****Durmiendo con el enemigo**

Hola de nuevo!

Agradezco mucho a todas las personasque se han tomado la molestiade leermi fic sobretodo a las que me han dejado reviews.

Sabaku no Kimera Muxas Gracias portus opiniones y consejos 0 Tienes Razòn el calor me afecta¡¡¡Quiero un aire acondicionado y un helado! ;; Snif. Pero ya lo superare . Ya se lo que sienten Gaara y Kala ¬¬ lo unico malo es que aquì nunca hace frìo... U

Aclaraciòn: No obligue a mi hermanita Aleflaerion a hacerme publicidad... se lo pedì amablemente ¬¬ No tuvo nada que ver amenazas u estorciones relacionadas con pescados XD Por cierto su fic es "Lìo entre dos mundos" se los recomiendo XP Màs publicidad U

Me he esforzado mucho en este capitulo, ojala haya logrado mejorar y sea de su agrado nn

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El cielo poco a poco empezaba a teñirse de anaranjado y de un color rosa fuerte, mientras que las nubes parecían haberse quedado estáticas dormidas a la distancia, finalmente el atardecer había llegado y pronto empezaría a oscurecer, Kala y Gaara pronto se librarían del sofocante calor… ¿Pero que les deparaba la noche además de frío? Ciertamente la noche oculta muchos misterios, mientras que para algunos es sinónimo de miedo y pesadillas para otros es un alivio de silencio y descanso. Para Gaara la noche era tiempo de silencio, reflexión y aburrimiento, pero esta vez las cosas serían diferentes….

Kala detuvo su marcha y empezó a cavar en un punto fijo de la arena, mientras Gaara solo le observaba.

Kala: Gaara ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor?

Gaara se acerco al lugar donde estaba Kala en silencio y movió una mano como si hubiera tomado algo y lo hubiera arrojado.

_Pero nada paso._

Kala se le quedo viendo algo divertida -¡Vamos¡No seas flojo! Dicho esto continúo cavando con ambas manos, -Solo ayúdame un poco y dejo de molestarte.

Gaara estaba asombrado, no estaba preparado para que sucediera eso, su intención era mover la arena¡pero no había podido¿Podría ser que su chacra se había debilitado tanto que no podía siquiera mover la arena? -No es posible murmuro Gaara enojado y volvió a intentar mover la arena, hizo varios intentos todos fallidos, era obvio que había llegado a su limite, su corazón por un momento se acelero, era obvio que estaba preocupado por la situación en que estaba, pero su rostro parecía decir algo más, un sentimiento que el creía haber enterrado en el fondo de su alma volvía a surgir…. Miedo.

Gaara golpeo violentamente la arena, estaba furioso consigo mismo ¿Cómo se había podido dejar engañar de una manera tan tonta? Una misión de grado A había sido tentadora para el, desde su pelea con Naruto no había participado en muchas misiones y quería salir de la rutina… olvidarse un rato de su aldea, olvidarse un rato del mundo y dedicarse de nuevo por un tiempo para lo que había sido diseñado… Matar.

Mientras Gaara seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos Kala seguía cavando lo más rápido y profundo que podía, su respiración era agitada, la sola idea de encontrar agua la había motivado a esforzarse de esa manera, parecía desesperada y realmente lo estaba, Gaara por fin rompió el silencio- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? Ahí no hay nada y tú lo sabes…

Gaara esperaba una respuesta por parte de Kala, pero ella no respondió y continúo cavando de forma más lenta.

La noche por fin dejo caer su manto estrellado y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho a excepción de que Kala se había detenido por un momento, su respiración era muy agitada, más de lo normal, esto llamo la atención de Gaara.

Gaara: Será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí, debes estar cansada…

Kala no respondió, se levanto tambaleante y se acerco a Gaara.

Voy a dormir detrás de esa duna, No quiero que me espíes, dijo Kala con tono de advertencia.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, -Entonces hasta mañana Gaara que tengas dulces sueños.

¿Dulces sueños? Como si pudiera dormir… Gaara desvió la mirada y sonrió sarcástico.

Casi apenas se había separado cuando el viento empezó a soplar más fuerte de lo normal y a levantar finas cortinas de arena, produciendo un extraño sonido.

¿Dijiste algo Gaara? Pregunto Kala

No dije nada… dijo Gaara haciéndose al desentendido.

Tengo un mal presentimiento… dijo Kala en voz baja.

Gaara la escucho decir esto y le dijo que no debía preocuparse.

¿Por qué no debo preocuparme¿Me vas a proteger? Dijo Kala divertida.

Gaara reflexionó un momento sobre lo que había dicho.

**Pensamientos de Gaara:** _¿Por qué dije eso? Yo ni la conozco… ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por ella?_

Kala: Gaara me retiro… no es necesario que me respondas.

Después de que Kala se retirara Gaara se quedo consternado¿Empezaba a sentir algo por ella? Ahora que lo pensaba ella le inquietaba a sobremanera, es muy misteriosa, _eso me gusta_- se dijo Gaara, _Un momento ¿Me gusta? No puede gustarme, aun no le he visto el rostro, no soy su amigo, no se nada de ella y ella no sabe nada de mí, si supiera lo que soy seguramente se asustaría e intentaría huir de mí, _

Kala mientras tanto se sobaba los pies, le dolían mucho pues sus sandalias estaban rotas, aunque las había costurado, se habían vuelto a romper y había tenido que caminar parte del trayecto descalza, la sola idea de volver a caminar por la arena ardiente hacía que Kala hiciera gestos más grandes de molestia y dolor, por el momento había encontrando alivio enterrando sus pies en la arena pues ahora se encontraba fría, los enterraba con cuidado pues sus piernas también le dolían, sabía que no resistirían mucho tiempo en esas condiciones por lo que con un sentimiento de derrota dejo caer su cuerpo en la arena, se quito la manta blanca que le cubría el cuello y su rostro, cerro sus ojos y sintió como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos; dejo su mente tranquila, se le veía serena, pero pronto varios pensamientos llegaron a su mente.

**Pensamientos de Kala:**_¿Por qué lo abracé de aquella manera? El me recuerda a alguien pero ¿A quien? Me siento tan tonta… ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada claramente? Si tan solo pudiera recordar claramente las cosas serían más sencillas._

Gaara por su parte contemplaba el cielo nocturno que al estar casi totalmente despejado le permitía ver una magnifica Luna llena, deseaba apartar su vista de ella, pero se sentía hipnotizado, repentinamente empezó a sentirse aturdido, muy cansado¿Qué me pasa? se preguntaba con preocupación, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse poco a poco, pero el se negaba. ¡No puedo dormirme! Se grito para sus adentros angustiado, se levanto abruptamente de la arena y empezó a correr lo más lejos que pudo de Kala. ¡No ahora¡No ahora!

El Shukaku que al parecer había permanecido en un estado de sueño profundo después de la pelea con Naruto empezaba a despertarse y al parecer estaba sediento, sediento de sangre.

A Kala en ese momento le dio un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, tomo la manta blanca que antes había cubierto su rostro y su cuello y la utilizo para tapar su cuerpo tratando así de obtener algo de calor, de pronto un pensamiento asalto su mente _¿Cómo estará Gaara¿Tendrá Frío?_ la curiosidad de Kala era tan grande que se levantó y fue a espiar a Gaara para ver si se encontraba bien.

Pero donde estaba Gaara no había nadie, solo susurros del viento. Kala siguió buscando en los alrededores Gritando el nombre de Gaara.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, parecía que Gaara hubiese sido tragado por el desierto…

Continuara…

¿Què les parecio este capitulo? XD Please Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews! n.n Acepto consejos y criticas, quiero mejorar y me estoy empeñando bastante para lograrlo. _**

**_Espero Disfruten este capitulo. See ya!_**

**Capitulo 4**

**¿El principio del fin?**

Era un día soleado en Konoha, Naruto descansaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, el viento soplaba refrescando el ambiente, el pasto se mecía arrullado por el viento, todo parecía estar en calma, Sakura observaba a la distancia enojada _"Naruto se ha vuelto muy flojo últimamente"_ Pensó Sakura rabiando y luego se acerco a el silenciosamente, al acercarse más a Naruto se dio cuenta que se había quedado completamente dormido, en ese momento Sakura estaba bastante aburrida pues su sensei Kakashi se había tenido que ir a una junta especial con Tsunade-Sama y los había dejado entrenando, Sasuke había desaparecido poco tiempo después de que su sensei los dejara y Naruto había decidido flojear un rato por lo que les dejaba a todos un poco de tiempo libre.

**Pensamientos de Sakura:** Sasuke desapareció y Naruto esta durmiendo… ¿Qué puedo hacer para no aburrirme? -¡Ya se! – Risitas-

Sakura agarro una hoja del árbol y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Naruto el cual siguió durmiendo como si nada.

**Pensamientos de Sakura:** òò _No_ _funciono… Tendré que ser más persuasiva! –Risita malvada-_

Sakura se transformo en Sasuke y empezó a picarle las costillas con una ramita del árbol, Naruto empezó a moverse enojado y se levanto furioso.

**_Naruto:_** Sasuke Baka¿Qué estas haciendo? Òò

**Sakura (Aun transformada en Sasuke):** No es obvio dobe? Te estoy picando las costillas!

**Naruto:** ¡Ahorita te voy a enseñar quien es el dobe!

Se levanta y se abalanza sobre Sakura.

Sakura se pone a correr huyendo de Naruto.

**Naruto:** ¡No escaparas!

**Pensamientos de Sakura:** ¡Esto si que es divertido! Me encanta hacer rabiar a Naruto, si supiera que soy yo no me seguiría el juego, jejeje.

Sasuke por su parte miraba divertido la escena, se encontraba observándolos sentado en la rama de un árbol cerca de ellos, estaban tan ocupados persiguiéndose que no se habían dado cuenta.

**Pensamientos de Sasuke:** _Nunca van a cambiar esos dos, deberían estar entrenando para ser más fuertes, pero prefieren jugar… No, no debo pensar en el poder, eso me_ _metió en problemas, por culpa de eso fui con Orochimaru y estuve a punto de perder las dos cosas más importantes que tengo… Mi vida y a mis amigos._

**NA: Orochimaru había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y Sasuke había regresado a Konoha.**

Por un momento una idea descabellada se le vino a la mente¿Y si el jugaba también? Después de todo no podía pasarse toda la vida entrenando, dudo un poco pero se le ocurrió una broma bastante descabellada, - _¡Es hora de que yo me divierta!_ Sonrió Sasuke y se transformo en el maestro Kakashi.

**Sasuke (Transformado en Kakashi):** ¿Qué están haciendo? Les dije que entrenaran¡No que jugaran! (Tono de voz molesto)

**Naruto:** ¡Sasuke Baka me estaba molestando! Yo estaba…

**Pensamientos de Naruto:** XD Estaba durmiendo, echando la flojera debajo de un árbol… ¡No puedo decir eso¿Qué le invento? --- ¡Ya se!

**Naruto:** Estaba entrenando arduamente trepando árboles para controlar mi chacra cuando Sasuke empezó a picarme las costillas para que perdiera el equilibrio y me cayera. (Pone cara de inocente)

**Sakura (sigue transformada en Sasuke):** Solo lo ayudaba a entrenar… ¡Es un malagradecido! (Pose de indignado XD)

Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo bastante haciéndolos sufrir para que dieran excusas cuando apareció alguien transformado en Sakura.

**Sasuke (Sakura):** ¡Sakura-Chan¿Donde estabas? **_(dijo pareciendo preocupado y creyendo que era Sasuke tratando de unirse a la broma)_**

**Sasuke (Sakura):** Se fue corriendo a abrazar a la Sakura falsa y le dio un beso apasionado.

Naruto no había entendido nada de lo que estaba pasando y Sasuke estaba igual de sorprendido.

**Pensamientos de Sasuke:** Si yo estoy transformado en Kakashi y Sakura tiene mi forma… Eso significa que… O.O ¡Sakura detente!

Después del beso, el que estaba transformado en Sasuke comenzó a saltar de alegría ¡Lo conseguí ¡Lo conseguí¡Soy el mejor!

Sasuke se destranformo¡¡ Naruto dobe¡¡Destransformate ahora mismo! –Grito histérico Sasuke, señalando al impostor.

Naruto empezó a brincar y a chillar ¿Qué esta pasando aquí¡¡Yo soy Naruto!

Sakura se quedo de a cuadros y se destransformo… -¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Sì Naruto es Naruto y Sasuke era Kakashi ¿Quién eres tu? Grito acusadoramente.

El que estaba transformado en Sasuke le saco la lengua y le hizo una cara burlona ¡Solo lo sabrás si me alcanzas!

Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a perseguir al impostor hasta quedar casi exhaustos, Por suerte el impostor se tropezó y empezó a lloriquear para sorpresa de todos. (NA: Imagínense a Sasuke llorando como un niño mimado U)

Sasuke tomo del cuello al impostor y empezó a zarandearlo ¿Quién eres¡¡Destransformate de una vez! (Saca un kunai y empieza a amenazarlo)

Sakura trato de calmar a Sasuke mientras Naruto hacía su hipótesis.

Naruto se quedo en pose de pensador por unos segundos y luego grito ¡Ya se quien eres!

**Sasuke y Sakura le miran expectantes.**

**Naruto:** ¡Eres el maestro Kakashi¡Eres un pervertido¡¡Ero sensei!

El impostor sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego empezó a reírse. ¡Te equivocas¡¡Adivinen quien soy!

**Inner Sakura:** ¡No estoy de humor para adivinanzas¿Qué importa quien sea¡Voy a hacerlo pedazos!

El impostor al sentir la mirada asesina de Sakura se disculpo y se destransformo.

Detrás de una gran nube de humo apareció una pequeña silueta.

**Naruto:** ¿Konohamaru? O.O

**Konohamaru:** No pensé que me besara Sakura, los vi jugando y me quise unir a ustedes además no pensé que Sakura fuera tan apasionada y cayera ante mis encantos U jajaja (risita nerviosa)

**Sakura:** ¡Ahora veras Insecto!

Sakura empieza a perseguir a Konohamaru mientras Sasuke y Naruto se ríen.

**Naruto:** XD jajaja No me imagine que Sakura cayera en su propia Broma.

**Sasuke:** No pensé salir así de la rutina…Como diría Shikamaru ¡Que problemático!

Naruto se acerca a Sasuke y le toca la frente- ¿Tienes fiebre¿Estas enfermo? O.o ¿Otro impostor? Kyyyaaaaaaa!

Sasuke se molesta y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto. ¬¬#

**Sasuke:** ¬¬u Dobe soy yo!

Naruto se soba la cabeza y sonríe aliviado- Si eres Sasuke Baka

**Sasuke:** ¡No soy Baka!

**Empiezan a discutir como de costumbre. XD**

Mientras tanto, dos siluetas encapuchadas observan a Naruto (uno tiene capa negra y el otro color roja)

**Sujeto de capa negra:** Naruto y Sasuke, esos dos son los dos últimos objetivos de Konoha… luego iremos a la aldea de la arena.

**Sujeto de capa roja:** ¿Podrías dejar de jugar? Acabemos pronto con ellos dos… tu sabes que mi objetivo principal es acabar con Kala.

**Sujeto de capa negra:** Ten paciencia… no olvides que ahora tu nuevo amo soy yo y se hace lo que yo diga ¿Entendiste Mocoso?

El sujeto de capa roja se acerca enfurecido y ataca con un kunai al de capa negra atacándolo violentamente y casi tirandolo del árbol pero se detiene súbitamente.

**Sujeto de Capa negra:** ¿Por qué te detienes? Adelante… solo agarra ese Kunai y acaba conmigo.

**Sujeto de Capa roja:** Sabes que no puedo acabar contigo… Amo (lo dice a regañadientes)

**Sujeto de Capa negra: **¿Por qué no¿Acaso tienes miedo que rompa el corazón? (se empieza a reír burlonamente)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto Gaara abre poco a poco los ojos y se levanta aturdido.

**Gaara:** ¡Demonios me quede dormido¿Kala¿Qué paso¿Kala?

Gaara camina un poco y se tropieza con algo tirado en la arena.

Gaara se levanta rápidamente y se da cuenta de con que se tropezó.

**Gaara:** ¿Kala¿Eres tú?

Gaara toca la espalda de Kala y al tocarla se percata de que Kala esta cubierta de alguna especie de liquido.

Gaara olfatea la sustancia y se horroriza al darse cuenta de que es sangre.

Gaara aprieta su puño enojado y saca un kunai de su bolsillo, trata de hacerse daño pero la arena lo protege de el mismo.

**Pensamientos de Gaara:** ¿Por qué no puedo morir? No merezco la vida… solo hago daño a todos….

Después de decir eso de la arena emerge una criatura enorme.

**Gaara:** ¿ Shukaku¡¡No puede ser!

El Shukaku agarra a Gaara oprimiéndolo fuertemente entre sus garras, Gaara empieza a gritar de dolor resignándose ante su inminente fin…

Gaara¡¡Que irónico!… tú siempre me protegiste de los demás evitando que me dañaran, pero tú siempre dañaste a los demás negándome la oportunidad de que me quisieran… No importa si me cuesta la vida… ¡Acabare contigo!

En medio de la noche una sangrienta batalla comienza, se escuchan gritos que tan pronto como comienzan terminan dejando todo nuevamente en silencio.

Se escucha un leve crujido y se ve a Gaara desaparecer entre las fauces del Shukaku…

Continuara….?

**_¿Debo continuarlo o ya les fastidio? De sus opiniones depende la supervivencia de este fic._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Gracias por los reviews! este capitulo es raro XD Màs de lo normal... de todas formas espero que les guste n.n Ya saben que trato de mejorar dìa con dìa (En este caso capitulo con capitulo) Espero sus comentarios n.- see ya!**

**Capitulo 5**

**"La mascara"**

_Me duele pensar todo el daño que he hecho…_

_Aun así quisiera una oportunidad más._

_Para sentir sin mentiras_

_Esa palabra de cuatro letras._

_Tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez._

_Tan Confusa, dolorosa y placentera._

_Tan sencilla de pronunciar y tan difícil de vivirla._

_Aquella que hubiera marcado la diferencia_

_Entre lo que soy y lo que hubiera sido._

_Ahora ya no importa no hay futuro para mi._

_Me perderé en el propio infierno que me he creado._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kala:** ¡No lo hagas¡Despierta¡Despierta! Solo es una pesadilla.

Se ve a Gaara con un kunai en la mano.

Kala cae sentada de rodillas en la arena.

Se produce un silencio doloroso, ambos se observan sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Gaara observa sus manos están llenas de sangre.

Suelta el kunai temiendo saber lo que ocurrió.

**Gaara:** Kala… ¿Qué te hice¿Qué paso? Yo, yo…

Kala se acerca a Gaara y toma su kunai.

Una palabra atraviesa sin piedad la mente de Gaara… **_Venganza._**

Para asombro de Gaara, Kala se quita la manta blanca que cubre su rostro…

**Kala:** Gaara, mira mi rostro¿Qué vez?

Gaara se acerca incrédulo y retrocede desconcertado al ver el rostro de la chica.

**Gaara:** Yo veo el rostro de una estatua de arena.

**Kala**: Ahora mira mis manos ¿Qué ves?

**Gaara:** Veo unas manos humanas llenas de cortadas y sangre.

**Kala:** ¿Gaara que ves en ti?

Gaara responde sin dudar.

**Gaara:** Un monstruo.

**Kala:** Te equivocas, ambos somos como un reflejo el uno del otro.

**Gaara:** ¡Entonces dime que ves en mí¡Maldita sea déjate de acertijos¡No juegues conmigo¿Qué eres tú?

**Kala:** No lo se… Dímelo tu.

Gaara: No voy a seguir tu juego ¿Qué eres tu? Seguramente eres otro maldito asesino a sueldo que contrataron para dejarme loco y matarme ¡Responde!

Kala se queda observando a Gaara con la serenidad inmutable de su rostro y responde en voz baja.

**Kala:** Lo único que te puedo decir es que soy Kala, fuì esclava desde los 6 años y ahora soy libre.

**Gaara:** ¿Libre en medio del desierto¡Tu estas loca!

**El Shukaku habla en la mente de Gaara:** **¡Matala¡Matala! Haz que se calle, solo son mentiras, ella quiere jugar contigo. No necesitas a nadie, solo me necesitas a mí, estas solo, aceptalo.**

**Gaara:** ¡Cállate Bastardo!

**Kala:** ¿Con quien hablas?

**Gaara:** Con nadie…. Desaparece de mi vista ahora. (Visiblemente enojado)

Ambos empiezan a caminar en la misma direcciòn, el amanecer se hacerca, la temperatura empieza a subir. Mientras tanto el Shukaku empieza a manipular la mente de Gaara.

**Shukaku: En cualquier momento ella te va atraicionar, deshazte de ella… necesitas sangre, todo tu cuerpo te lo exige… no la necesitas a ella, solo su sangre. Estas solo ¿Por qué ella habría de quererte¿Te lo ha dicho¿Tiene alguna razón para hacerlo? Tu la dañaste, seguramente ella te odia y querrá vengarse, acaba con ella y con su sufrimiento**.

**Gaara:** (Susurrando) Si la mato… ¿Acabare con su sufrimiento?

Shukaku: Acabaras con el sufrimiento de todos…

**Gaara:** Tienes razòn.

Gaara se acerca a Kala con el kunai en la mano dispuesto a cumplir la orden del Shukaku.

Gaara cumple su objetivo y Kala cae muerta, la sangre comienza a correr lentamente fusionándose con la arena.

**Gaara:** Ya no sufrirás…

Gaara comienza a alejarse del cuerpo cuando escucha un leve quejido.

De la arena un nuevo ser comienza a tomar forma.

Gaara queda boquiabierto

Una criatura de apariencia similar a un dinosaurio empieza a emerger lentamente de la arena, el color de su piel es carmesí con una mancha de forma extraña en el lomo, se ve provisto de garras y colmillos afilados pero de todas sus características sobresalen unos pequeños ojos dorados que parecen devorar con la mirada. La distancia que separa a la criatura de Kala no existe, el aliento de la bestia se posa sobre el rostro de Kala… pero de pronto su mirada cambia hacia la dirección en la que se encuentra Gaara.

La bestia se acerca lentamente a Gaara.

Parece ser que ambos miden sus fuerzas.

Gaara no se mueve, le mira cruzado de brazos.

Gaara intenta mover la arena para luchar con el monstruo.

Pero nada ocurre.

El monstruo se queda viendo impasible a Gaara como si esperara su reacción.

**Pensamientos de Gaara:** ¿Qué demonios esta pasando¡Shukaku ayúdame!

_Silencio…_

_Gaara cierra los ojos…_

**Pensamientos de Gaara:** Comprendo…Estoy solo. Pero no importa no le temo a la muerte.

El monstruo se tira encima de Gaara.

Se escucha un gruñido fuerte de la bestia.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a estar en calma.

**Pensamientos de Gaara:** ¿Qué ocurrió?

Gaara siente parte de su cuerpo cubierta por una sustancia viscosa.

Al abrir los ojos descubre lo que ha sucedido.

Kala tiene un kunai en la mano, al parecer a matado al monstruo.

La sensación viscosa en su piel es la sangre de la bestia que le salpico.

**Gaara:** ¿Kala? Pero si yo te mate ¿Cómo es posible que…?

El monstruo de arena empieza a disolverse y a fundirse en el cuerpo de Kala.

**Gaara:** Kala tú eres…

La sangre del monstruo que estaba en el cuerpo de Gaara se acerca como magnetizada al cuerpo de Kala adhiriéndose a su cuerpo.

Kala lame el Kunai aun con sangre.

**Gaara:** Un monstruo….

Gaara se acerca Kala, no puede creer lo que ha visto.

Al ver el rostro de Kala se da cuenta que hay surcos de lagrimas secas.

Gaara por fin se da cuenta. De lo que no vio anoche.

**Gaara:** Eres un ser humano como yo… que oculta tras una mascara sus emociones para no dejarlas ser vistas…

**Kala:** Me alegra que por fin hayas comprendido.

Kala toma el kunai y lo dirije hacia su rostro.

**Gaara:** ¡Kala no lo hagas!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Naruto:** Grrr (Gruñido de tripas) ¡Tengo hambre!

**Sasuke:** ¿Dobe y que quieres que yo haga?

Naruto no responde.

Naruto se queda viendo a Sasuke como hipnotizado.

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué me ves dobe¿Me ves cara de Ramen?

Naruto le da un golpe muy fuerte en la cara.

Los ojos de Naruto empiezan a inyectarse de sangre y su chakra empieza a fluir violentamente.

**Sasuke: **Dobe ¿Qué te pasa? Si esto es una broma no es graciosa.

**Naruto:** ¡Maldito Kyuubi me vengare de lo que hiciste!

Sasuke esquiva los ataques de Naruto con dificultad porque la intensidad del ataque aumenta según la furia de Naruto.

Al tratar de esquivar a Naruto Sasuke ve tras unos arbustos a Itachi.

**Sasuke:** ¡Itachi¡¡Maldito Bastardo! Acabare de una vez por todas contigo.

**Sujeto de capa negra:** Esto es muy entretenido…

**Sujeto de capa roja:** No duraran demasiado… pronto su chacra se agotara.

**Sujeto de capa negra:** Conozco a Sasuke, no podrás engañarlo mucho tiempo con esa ilusión

**Sujeto de capa roja:** No me subestimes amo… yo no engaño a los ojos, engaño a la mente.

**Sujeto de capa negra:** Ya lo veremos…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again!**

**Este capitulo me parecio complicado de escribir, porque solo he visto la forma de comportarse de Gaara en un capitulo del Anime(Gaara vs Kimimaro)Espero tener una idea correcta dela forma de ser de Gaara, pues he leido varios fics de el y tambièn me base de ahì para saber como es Gaara. Ojala les guste este capitulo XD y disculpen si tiene varios errores ortograficos... oò No tuve demasiadas ganas de corregirlos U Please Reviews!**

**_Antes que comienzen a leer :CN: Significa Capa Negra y CR: Capa roja_**

**_Disfruten su lectura nn_**

**Capitulo 6**

**Rostros de arena ¿Corazones de piedra?**

_No engaño a los ojos, engaño a la mente_

_No lastimo el cuerpo, daño el espíritu._

_Mi mente esta confusa _

_por dentro lloro en silencio_

_Soy una marioneta sin cables_

_Un movimiento en falso es suficiente motivo_

_Para volver a sentir el dolor renacer en mi corazòn_

_Veo sus cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, no puedo ayudarles._

_Los pobres tontos se golpearon asì mismos con sus miedos y sus lagrimas._

_Quiero ser como ellos, quiero ser libre._

_Pero no puedo… alguien màs ya tomo la desiciòn._

_Hace mucho decidì que dejarìa de pensar que estoy vivo._

_Es difícil pensar de esta manera, pero eso disminuye un poco el dolor._

_En el fondo solo soy un no muerto en un mundo de color._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El sujeto de capa negra se veía decepcionado.

**CN:** No creí que Sasuke fuera vencido por ilusiones.

**CR:** Sasuke es muy débil… no lo culpo es muy fácil vencerse así mismo.

El sujeto de capa negra le veìa fastidiado.

**CN:** Callate y acaba de una vez con tu trabajo.

El sujeto de capa roja se limito a sonreir silenciosamente.

**CR: **Si amo, lo que usted ordene.

En el lugar en el que se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke se veían varios árboles quemados como si hubiera habido una batalla descomunal entre varios shinobis.

Pero en el suelo, cada uno de un extremo diferente se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke inconscientes.

El sujeto de capa roja se acercó y vertió un liquido rojo encima de Naruto y luego dijo unas palabras en un idioma antiguo, después de hacer esto vertió un liquido negro sobre Sasuke.

Para sorpresa del individuo encapuchado Naruto se levantó.

**Naruto:** ¿Qué es lo que pasa? (señala acusadoramente al sujeto de capa roja) ¿Quién eres tu?

Naruto se percata de que Sasuke esta inconsciente en el suelo.

**Naruto:** Maldito¿Que le hiciste a Sasuke?

**CR:** ¿Por que te preocupas tanto por el? Deberías preocuparte por ti Usuratonkachi, mira el estado en el que estas.

**Naruto:** ¡Yo sanare pronto, además el es mi mejor amigo¡Y no soy un usuratonkachi!

El sujeto de capa roja se quedo pensativo por un momento.

**CR:** ¿Qué es un amigo¿Un amigo es alguien que intenta matarte?

Naruto se quedo en silencio… Sasuke había intentado matarlo en una ocaciòn, se sentìa confundido… -los amigos no se hacen daño entre si -recordó las palabras del Ero-senin-

**CR:** (Sonrio triunfante) Entonces no es tu amigo, la verdad es que la soledad es nuestra peor enemiga cuando nosotros mismos no somos nuestros mejores amigos.

**Naruto:** ¡Callate¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

**CR: **Solo estaba haciendo tiempo Baka.

**Naruto:** ¿Haciendo tiempo¿A que te refieres?

El Sujeto de capa roja se acercó a Naruto y le dio un pequeño golpe en el abdomen.

Naruto intentaba levantarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía.

**Naruto:** ¿Qué me hiciste? Kuso! Deja de jugar conmigo!

**CR:** No estoy jugando contigo kitsune… no tengo opciòn, por tu propio bien te aconsejo que te duermas y permanezcas lo màs calmado que puedas.

**Naruto:** No comprendo… ¿Por qué simplemente no me desmayas con un golpe y ya?

**CR:** Porque no quiero hacerte daño… no es mi culpa que estés involucrado. (se escuchaba tristeza en su voz)

**Naruto:** ¿Quién eres tú¡Contesta! (reclamaba Naruto enojado)

**CR:** (rió) Después de todo si es buena idea lo de desmayarte.

El sujeto de capa roja ato con unas cuerdas a Naruto quien no pudo oponer resistencia pues su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

Naruto estaba totalmente cabreado¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

**CR:** Deja de pensar en que esta pasando dobe y empieza a pensar en como ir a pedir ayuda…

**Naruto:** Ehhh? Un momento…¿Quieres que vaya a pedir ayuda?

**CR:** Tengo un nombre, soy Shiory, pero si lo prefieres puedes llamarme dobe, es màs corto, jejeje.

**Pensamientos de Naruto:**- ¿Quién es este tipo tan raro? Y que quiere?

El sujeto de capa negra que había estado viendo a la distancia, se acerca a Shiory y le lanza una mirada penetrante.

**CN:** Deja de jugar y deja de cuchichear con el niño zorro, róbale su esencia de una vez.

**Naruto:**( Se ve pánico en la cara Naruto) ¡Esa voz¡No puede ser!

**Pensamientos de Shiory:** ¡No puedo seguir con esto! Debo detener a este Idiota,

no importa lo que me suceda, no puedo seguir siendo una maldita marioneta.

_**Un frasco de cristal cae al suelo y una espesa nube de humo cubre el lugar.**_

Shiory se cubre el rostro y Huye llevándose consigo a Naruto en la espalda.

El sujeto de capa negra comienza a reír fuertemente y luego grita.

**CN:** ¡Shiory eres un estupido¡No podrás lograr escapar de tu destino!

Shiory corría rápidamente por el bosque pero se detuvo abruptamente dejando caer a Naruto.

**Naruto:** Auch! Kuso¿Dobe que tratas de hacer? Kuso explícame que pasa!

Shiory había caído al suelo sujetando con ambas manos el lugar en donde se encuentra su corazón.

**Naruto:** Huuu¿Estas bien¿Qué te pasa?

Shiory saca de sus bosillos un frasco de cristal lleno de un líquido anaranjado.

**Shiory:** Baka bebe el contenido de este frasco y luego corre a pedir ayuda.

**Naruto:** ¿Por qué debo confiar en ti¿Tratas de envenenarme? Dattebayo ¡Me debes explicaciones!

Shiory se queda tendido en el suelo y suelta un suspiro largo.

**Shiory:** Si lo prefieres puedes quedarte tendido en el suelo sin poder moverte mientras ese psicópata hambriento de poder viene y te roba la esencia… Ah, sin mencionar la parte en que me convierto en un zombi ¿Necesitas más explicaciones? Kuso… me habían dicho que eras cabezadura… y yo que no quería creerles.

Naruto puso cara de ofendido. ¿Quiénes lo dijeron?-chillo Naruto Histérico.

**Shiory: **Un chico de ojos blancos, uno cejon y otro que decía que todo era problemático.

**Naruto:** (Venita en la frente y gritando) Dattebayo¡Me las van a pagar!

Gotita de sudor en la cabeza de Shiory. -.-U

Shiory se levanta con dificultad y le da a beber a Naruto el contenido del frasco.

**Shiory:** Naruto, el efecto de la pócima puede parecer inmediato… pero no te confíes, tu cuerpo necesita descansar, puedes volver a quedar paralizado, si te llegas a sentir cansado detente y luego continua tu camino.

**Naruto:** (Rompe las cuerdas) ¡Ya puedo moverme! Ok. Entendido.

Shidory se agarra de un árbol, se puede ver claramente una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

**Shiory:** Naruto hazme un favor, prométeme que conseguirás ayuda, pase lo que pase.

**Naruto:** (Naruto mira a Shiory con determinación) Tienes mi palabra.

**Shiory:** Antes de irte escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir, vayan a la aldea de la arena ahí encontraran respuestas.

**Naruto:** ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y escapas de ese psicópata?

**Shiory:** Estoy bajo su poder… después de irte no vuelvas a confiar en mi.

Naruto se queda pensativo un momento.

**Naruto: **¿Pero que va a pasar con Sasuke¿Y que paso con los demás?

**Shiory:** Digamos que ellos dentro de unas horas serán diferentes… pero una vez que se acabe el efecto de esa pócima que hice para ellos nada impedirá que ese demente robe su esencia.

Shiory saca una botella de cristal grande con una sustancia color verde en su interior.

**Shiory:** Naruto esta pócima revertirá el efecto de la transformación, cuídala con tu vida o si no ellos se quedaran así para siempre.

Naruto recibe el frasco con las manos algo temblorosas, luego lo guarda en un bolsillo de su sudadera naranja.

**Shiory:** Suerte Naruto!

**Naruto:** Gracias la necesitare…

Naruto empieza a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejan.

**Pensamientos de Naruto:** Kuso, todo esto es muy extraño… ¿A que se habrá referido con robar la esencia? Y esa voz se parecía tanto a la de… No creo debió haber sido mi imaginación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

Kakashi entra al despacho de la Hokage

**Tsunade:** ¿Lograron encontrarlos?

**Kakashi:** No Tsunade- Sama

**Tsunade:** ¿Qué paso con tus chicos?

**Kakashi:** Los deje entrenando, seguramente se habrán aburrido y ya habrán regresado a sus casas.

**Tsunade:** Ve a ver como se encuentran no quisiera que la lista de desaparecidos creciera.

**Kakashi:** Es muy extraño esto…Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Rock Lee… ¿Para que quisieran atraparlos a ellos? Comprendo que intentaran capturar a Gaara porque tiene el Shukaku, pero ¿Para que a ellos? No existe una conexión lógica.-Dijo mientras volvía a ojear su come-come paradise

**Tsunade:** No pierdas el tiempo sacando conclusiones y ve a ver a Sasuke , Sakura y a Naruto…tengo un mal presentimiento.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kala:** ¿Por qué intentas detenerme? Nadie va a extrañar a un monstruo como yo. Dame una razón para no hacerlo.

Kala había detenido el kunai a escasos centímetros de su rostro…

Gaara vio el rostro de Kala, ni un sentimiento se podía divisar en aquel rostro impasible de arena… sien embargo de alguna forma el podía sentir su dolor, se sentía identificado con ella y eso le daba miedo… miedo de perder el control de sus emociones.

_Kala le miraba esperando una respuesta._

Gaara se quedo pensativo… no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos y mucho menos lo era manejando sus emociones ¿Quién era el para detenerla¿Qué le gritaba en su interior que la detuviera? Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

**Gaara:** No lo hagas…

_Kala bajo el rostro se sentía confundida, no le había dado una razón para no hacerlo…_

Gaara solo le observaba en silencio. Su mirada empezaba a intimidar a Kala, el silencio era incomodo.

**Kala:** No se porque siento esto por ti… no comprendo porque tus ojos parecen hipnotizarme como si los hubiera visto antes.

**Gaara:** ¿Qué tienen de malo mis ojos? Protesto Gaara.

**Kala:** No tiene nada de malo… al contrario, me gustan tus ojos…

Tomo aire para darse valor y completar lo que quería decir…-También me gustas tu- dijo en tono más bajo.

**Gaara:** ¿Qué sientes algo por mi¡Kuso! No digas estupideces!

Gaara tomo a Kala del cuello en un impulso de ira.

_Gaara estaba totalmente alterado.- ¿Por qué rayos ella le decía eso?- ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que el era peligroso?-Si fuera inteligente ella hubiera huido de el hace mucho._

**Gaara:** Dobe, intente matarte dos veces… ¿Crees que siento algo por ti? Yo no siento nada por ti ni por nadie.

Gaara dejo caer a Kala en la arena, después cruzo sus brazos y empezó a caminar de nuevo en dirección hacia su aldea.

_Kala se levanto enfurecida de la arena y gritó mientras hacia una rabieta._

**Kala:** (Gritando) Eres un niño chiquito que tiene miedo de sus emociones ¡Acéptalo, te da miedo demostrar tus sentimientos!

_Se ve pasar varias rosas del desierto (las bolas de hierbas secas que pasan cuando hay un duelo en las películas de vaqueros)_

**Pensamientos de Kala:** Una vez me dijeron que cuando pasan varias rosas del desierto a la vez significa que algo malo se acerca, además no veo vegetación por aquí, esto es muy extraño.

**Kala:** ¡Gaara Esperame!

Kala logra alcanzar a Gaara con dificultad.

**Kala:** Uff… al fin te alcance.

**Gaara:** Eres muy lenta, pensé que no me alcanzarías…

**Kala:** (ríe alegre) ¿Te preocupaste por mi? Si tienes sentimientos después de todo.

**Gaara:** (ríe por lo bajo) En realidad solo bromeaba, pensé que la señorita _"Madura"_ ya se había suicidado.

**Kala:** ¿Estas de bromista? el sol debió afectarte…

**Gaara:** Creelo, muero de ganas de regresar a casa… conozco este camino, estamos cerca.

**Pensamientos de Gaara:** ¿Yo con ganas de volver a casa? Si, claro… el dolor de cabeza y el sol me han afectado demasiado.

**Kala:** (gritando) En Serio? Es increíble! Muero de ganas de dormir, de tomar agua!

**Gaara:** ¿Tienes que hacer tanto escándalo? me estas fastidiando.

**Kala:** En realidad no…. Pero ya me cansó tanto silencio, además creo que ya empecé a enloquecer por el calor.

Gaara se quedo viendo a Kala por un momento y luego prosiguió el camino.

**Pensamientos de Gaara:** Este calor nos esta haciendo enloquecer a ambos, por suerte ya debemos estar a pocos kilómetros de la aldea… maldición siento mis pies tan pesados…

**Kala:** ¿Gaara, sentiste eso?

**Gaara:** ¿Sentir que?

**Kala:** algo se mueve bajo la arena…

_Gaara arqueo una ceja, no había sentido nada._

**Gaara:** El sol ya te dejo loca… ¿Cómo puedes sentir que algo se mueve bajo la arena?

**Kala:** (venita saltada) No estoy loca! Debes creerme.

**Gaara:** Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí a averiguar que es, yo me voy.

**Kala:** ¡Espera no vayas hacia esa dirección!

**Gaara:** ¿Por qué no? Hacia esta dirección esta la aldea.

**Kala: **Lo que sea que se este moviendo viene de esa dirección.

**Gaara:** (sonrisa sarcástica) ¿Acaso quieres protegerme?

**Kala:** Eto... No me malinterpretes. Yo no quiero estar sola….

Gaara arqueo una ceja sorprendido… ¿Te da miedo estar sola?

_Kala se sentía avergonzada… después de todo había intentado suicidarse y ahora casi decía que le daba miedo estar sola. Era el colmo._

Kala deseaba cubrir su rostro con su manta blanca, pero no podía, después del ataque del monstruo se había rasgado, de todas formas no tenía caso cubrir su rostro… hiciera lo que hicera su rostro no iba a cambiar… en cierta forma era una ventaja, nadie podía ver lo que sentía, pero por otra parte vivía aislada sin poder mostrar sus sentimientos ¿Entonces que era lo que le intimidaba de Gaara? Podía ocultar muchas cosas, pero con Gaara las cosas eran diferentes, la mirada de Gaara era capaz de hacerla temblar, a veces sentía que el podía ver mas allá de la máscara que tenía por rostro… en su interior podía sentir que la barrera de sus sentimientos se quebraba, aquella barrera que se había puesto para no permitir volver a ser dañada estaba empezando cuartearse.

**Gaara:** ¿Te pasa algo señorita madura?

**Kala:** No me pasa nada… estoy perfectamente, Gaara-chan.

_Gaara permanecía con el rostro serio, pero en realidad estaba totalmente cabreado¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle así¿Quién se creía que era?_

**Gaara:** Kala…

**Kala:** Mmm… ¿Qué quieres?

**Gaara:** Si vuelves a decirme Gaara-chan te mato.

**Kala:** jajajaja ya intentaste hacerlo varias veces ¡Quizás esta vez tengas suerte y lo logres!

_Gaara miro a Kala mostrando su enojo-No tientes tu suerte Kala- susurro Gaara amenazadoramente. _

**Kala:** Ok,ok, no te enojes… solo te digo Gaara y ya ¿Contento?

**Gaara:** Así esta mejor… Kala…? Oye no tienes apellido?

**Kala:** No lo se… Dejemos las cosas así, solo quiero llegar.

_La pregunta había incomodado a Kala, así que apresuro su paso, dejando un poco atrás a Gaara quien aun no comprendía su reacción. -¿Cómo era posible que no supiera su apellido?_

Continuaron su camino esta vez en silencio, Kala se limitaba a seguir a Gaara en silencio, el sudor empapaba sus ojos y cada vez le era más difícil controlar su respiración, estaba agotada, pero no pensaba rendirse…no ahora que faltaba poco.

_Kala se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Gaara, había vuelto a sentir que algo se movía bajo la arena y esta vez era más fuerte… esta vez no podía equivocarse._

**Kala:** ¡Gaara, ten cuidado!

**Gaara:** ehhh¿Qué pasa?

Kala se tiro encima de Gaara.

_Gaara había sido derribado boca abajo en la arena, se apresuro a levantarse, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo._

Gaara estaba pasmado¿Kala le estaba protegiendo? Y con una barrera de arena¿Pero de que le protegía? No se veía ningún enemigo.

**Gaara: **¿Qué crees que estas haciendo¿Kala?

**Kala:** Huye de aquí rápido! Te queda muy poco chacra, no podré detenerlos por más tiempo...

**Gaara:** Kala, no hay nada ahí! Me escuchas?

Fue en ese momento cuanto Gaara se percato de que algo sobresalía de la piel de los brazos de Kala, eran la cola de varios escorpiones negros que estaban robando su chacra.

**Pensamientos de Gaara:** Kuso! Escorpiones roba chacra. Como no puedo utilizar mi arena no puedo defenderme de ellos… y Kala esta exhausta… No podrá resistir mucho tiempo.

**Kala:** Maldición Gaara, largate de aquí¿Qué esperas?

**Gaara:** Me quedare aquí contigo.

**Kala:** Por favor vete, yo…yo no quiero que te pase nada… jamás me lo perdonaría.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? Kala estaba preocupada por el o quizás quería que estuviera vivo por alguna razón… sentía que su corazón latía rápido, a el le parecía que Kala luchaba por su propia vida¿Pero y si ella en verdad estaba preocupada por el? tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, porque eso significaría que Kala en verdad sentía algo por el… pero a pesar de ese miedo necesitaba saber la respuesta… su corazón lo obligaba, debía saber.

**Gaara:** Kala¿Por qué haces esto? Su voz delataba inquietud- ¿Por què?

Kala volteó a verlo por efímeros segundos… no sabía que responder, ahora debía concentrarse en salvar a Gaara… no estaba en posición de responder preguntas.

**Kala:** Gaara si no huyes de aquí la respuesta no te servirá de nada. ¡Vete!

_El rostro de Gaara mostraba su inquietud- !Necesito saber! –Esta vez su voz sonó suplicante- Lo cual llamo por completo la atención de Kala._

Pensamientos de Kala: No puedo responderle que lo quiero… no puedo demostrar ahora mis sentimientos…. ¿Para que hacerlo? No serviría de nada. ¡Rayos! Mi chacra se esta agotando…. No puedo permitir que se quede aquí.

Kala miro la arena bajo sus pies, la arena de su alrededor comenzaba a formar espirales moviéndose violentamente, mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por un chacra color azul cielo y luego fundiéndose con un chacra color rojo.

**Pensamientos de Kala:** ¿Qué me sucede¿Qué es esto? Mi cuerpo me arde -Agh- siento que voy a explotar…

_Gaara se veía asustado, el chacra que ella tenía era impresionante…y no solo por su tamaño… era un chacra maligno muy parecido al del shukaku._

**Pensamientos de Gaara:** ¿Dos chacras distintos en un mismo cuerpo¿Quién es ella en realidad?

Los pensamientos de Gaara se vieron interrumpidos por Kala_- Gaara perdóname-_ fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar.

Después de eso nada… solo oscuridad.

Continuara...

No olviden que sus reviews son mi motivaciòn!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**¿Me quieres?**

**Hi! No tengo mucho que comentar de este capitulo…a excepción de que sufrì cinco taquicardìas mientras lo escribìa… Hoy me la pase escribiendo principalmente por eso, escribir me relaja y calma de alguna forma mi corazòn adolorido… Ojala nunca les de una taquicardia en su vida… ¡Son muy dolorosas!**

**Espero les guste este capitulo esta hecho con mucho sentimiento y dedicaciòn.**

**Shadowmew:See ya!**

Tsunade miraba con preocupación la ventana de su despacho….

Ojala estén bien, susurraba Tsunade mientras cerraba las ventanas de la pequeña habitación.

Afuera todo estaba en relativa calma…

Las calles estaban vacías, y solo se podía escuchar las ramas de los árboles moverse agitadamente.

Esa calma precedía una tormenta que había puesto a todos los habitantes de Konoha en sus casas o en refugios.

Tsunade tenìa razones para preocuparse, la misiòn de rescate tendrìa que posponerse por lo menos tres días ya que las condiciones del clima no permitirìan avanzar en la búsqueda, ademàs que pondrìan en peligro la vida de quienes fueran a ayudar a los **Gennins **perdidos.

El silencio de la habitación se vio interrumpido por los gritos Histéricos de Shizune.

**Shizune: **¡¡Tsunade-sama! ¡¡Encontramos a Naruto!

Una sonrisa de alivio inundo la cara de la Hokage para luego volver a mostrar una mueca de angustia.

**Tsunade:** Shizune dime cual es su situación.

**Shizune:** Su condiciòn es estable pero esta intoxicado por un paralizante muy extraño, aun no sabemos cual es su composición, por eso necesitamos que usted haga el antidoto.

Tsunade fruncio el seño irritada -¿Tienes la muestra de sangre Shizune?

Shizune se apresuro a sacar un frasco de cristal con la sangre de Naruto-Lo miro por un momento y exclamo enojada-¡¡¡Rayos!

**Tsunade:** ¿Qué pasa Shizune? –La Hokage estaba visiblemente alterada y perdìa la paciencia.

**Shizune:** Me temo que la sangre se coagulo…

**Tsunade:** ¡¡¡Demonios! Bufaba Tsunade- Entonces tengo que ir al hospital… Shizune encargate de ordenar a los demàs que regresen, no quiero que nadie màs este en peligro.

Shizune se encontraba nerviosa, no queria cuestionar las ordenes de su Hokage… pero esta vez tenìa que hacerlo.

**Shizune:** Tsunade-sama usted tambièn debe estar a salvo, yo me ocupare de cuidar de Naruto.

**Tsunade:** Agradezco que te preocupes por mi Shizune pero haz lo que te digo… El clima es impredecible ahora y por màs fuerte que seas no podras sobrevivir a la tormenta.

Shizune no dijo nada y se retiro aprisa, la mirada de determinación de Tsunade era suficiente para hacerle comprender que no importaba lo que ella dijera, no la harìa cambiar de parecer.

Mientras tanto finas gotas empezaban a caer lentamente dejando su peculiar olor a tierra mojada sobre Konoha, los vientos habìan comenzado a incrementarse, todo indicaba que la tormenta habìa comenzado.

Tsunade corrìa empapada por las calles de Konoha casi perdiendo su aliento, tenìa que llegar pronto antes de que el aguacero arreciara.

**Tsunade:** Unas calles màs… decìa Tsunade dandose ánimos… Las cosas no se pueden poner peor…. Casi como si alguien le quisiera jugar una broma la lluvia empeorò y su visibilidad empezó a ser casi nula.

Tsunade se limito a decir algunas groserìas y a apresurar sus pasos.

Fue entonces cuando un Kunai paso casi rozando su oreja.

Tsunade se puso en seguida a la defensiva y empezó a buscar a su atacante.

**Tsunade:** ¡¡No seas cobarde muéstrate! Asì podremos acabar pronto con esto y me podre ir-Refunfuñaba la Hokage-

Se escuchaban ruidos de pasos pero no se podìa ver a nadie, Tsunade empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, no podìa sentir ningun chacra.

Concentro su oído, estaba acostumbrada a pelear en condiciones difíciles, pero su rendimiento estaba terriblemente afectado por su cansancio, los últimos dìas habìan sido muy estresantes y estaba agotada… Ella misma se preguntaba si podìa dar la talle con el tipo enemigo al que se enfrentarìa, a pesar de su fuerza física sabìa que es un error fatal subestimar a cualquier adversario.

Tsunade escuchaba el impacto armonioso de las gotas de lluvia, pero no era todo lo que escuchaba… tambièn podìa oír pasos producidos por sandalias de madera acercándose a ella.

Fue entonces cuando vio una figura de apariencia fantasmal, era la silueta de lo que parecía un hombre transparente caminando bajo la lluvia, las gotas no alcanzaban siquiera a tocarle y el permanecía en absoluto silencio.

Tsunade trato de recobrar su compostura y retrocedió se puso en posición defensiva…

Y murmuro autosuficiente-Seas lo que seas estas en problemas…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras afuera se libraba una batalla Naruto permanecìa inmóvil en la cama del hospital de Konoha.

**Naruto:** Kuso! No puedo quedarme aquì sin hacer nada tengo que ir a ayudar a mis amigos ¿Qué no lo entiende? ¡¡Tengo que ir a la aldea de la arena ahora mismo!

- Chillaba Naruto a una divertida enfermera.

**Enfermera:** Tranquilo Naruto, Tsunade-Sama tiene que venir a hacerte un antidoto mientras tanto no te podras mover, asì que deja de armar tanto lio y descansa, después ayudaras a tus amigos, ademàs con esta tormenta es muy arriezgado salir de Konoha.

_Afuera se escucho un terrible estruendo y después de eso todo el hospital quedo a oscuras._

Crashhh! Alguien habìa roto la ventana del cuarto de Naruto.

Se escucho agitación y varios gritos en el hospital.

La alarma de incendio sonaba provocando màs panico y confusiòn entre las personas que ahì se encontraban.

Naruto temblaba de miedo… unos ojos dorados lo miraban en la oscuridad…

En el pasillo parecìa haber vuelto la luz, pero era solo un engaño…

Naruto trago saliva al ver las enormes llamas que amenazaban con tragárselo vivo.

-Guardo silencio- La única palabra que se le venìa a la mente ademàs de miedo era escapar…se tiro de la cama tratando de huir era un esfuerzo desesperado pero valìa la pena intentar.

El ser al que le pertenecìan los ojos rió con una voz ronca muy peculiar que hizo que Naruto se estremeciera màs.

Antes de que la habitación quedara envuelta totalmente por las llamas Naruto y su secuestrador habìan desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tsunade habìa atacado con varias tecnicas para distraer al sujeto, pero no alcanzaban siquiera a rozarlo… Al parecer no querìan dañarla.

**Tsunade:** ¿Qué quieres de mi? Chillaba histérica la Hokage.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez màs a ella, se detuvieron hasta quedar delante de ella.

Tsunade descubrió con asombro que se trataba de un muchacho de aproximadamente 14 años de mirada perdida.

_Ve a aldea de la arena _dijo con voz seca y grave _ahì encontraras respuestas_… ahora apártate de aquì antes de que llegue mi amo.

Tsunade no retrocedió en ningún instante pero tampoco avanzo, tenìa demasiadas preguntas y el le darìa las respuestas aunque tuviera que darle una paliza.

Sin previo aviso un kunai salio de la nada rozando al muchacho.

**CN:** Te has portado bien Shiory… ahora vamos a ver a Kala, debe estar impaciente por verte.

Tsunade sintió como un escalofrìo le recorrìa todo el cuerpo.

**Tsunade:** Esa voz… No puede ser es… Orochimaru.

El sujeto de capa negra rió burlonamente mientras parecìa presumir como un trofeo lo que cargaba entre sus brazos.

Tsunade abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer a Naruto.

**Tsunade:** ¡¡Maldito que le has hecho a Naruto! Grito furiosa Tsunade abalanzándose contra el y siendo detenida al instante por Shiory.

El sujeto de capa negra se limito a hacerle una señal a Shiory y este inyecto una sustancia en el brazo de Tsunade.

Una espesa nube de humo cubrió a Shiory y este se transformo en un dragón negro de ojos rojos.

Tsunade se derrumbo en el suelo con la vista nublada viendo a duras penas como se llevaban a Naruto en el lomo del gigantezco dragón.

A forma de despedida se escucho entre los murmullos del agua… con una voz rasposa y grave…_estas equivocada… No soy Orochimaru._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Gaara abrió los ojos con dificultad, le dolìa la cabeza y estaba confundido, ordenaba rápidamente sus pensamientos tratando de recordar lo ultimo que habìa pasado.

Fue entonces cuando recordó a Kala protegiéndolo y pidiéndole perdón.

**Gaara:** ¿Perdonarle que? Se preguntaba Gaara mientras se levantaba rápidamente buscando a Kala.

No tardo mucho en encontrar el cuerpo de Kala.

Cubierta por una fina capa de arena yacía Kala boca abajo en el suelo arenoso.

Gaara se apresuro a cambiarla de posición y examinarla con la mirada, su estado era lamentable.

Gaara se apresuro a tomarle el pulso…

Estaba tan nervioso que sus manos le temblaban y le dificultaban el trabajo.

Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse una vez que logro hacerlo se concentro y sintió el débil pulso de Kala.

Cerro los ojos y soltó aire …se sentìa aliviado, estaba viva.

Poco a poco Gaara sintiò como su corazòn se hiba tranquilizando… tenìa que ser fuerte para poder llevar a Kala a su aldea y ahora reunìa todas sus fuerzas para lograrlo.

Trato de cargar a Kala pero no pudo… la soltó lo màs suave que pudo de vuelta a la arena.

Tal y como lo temìa no habìa podido levantarla.

Golpeo la arena furioso, se sentìa tan inútil… ¿Por qué sus fuerzas nunca le habìan abandonado cuando mataba a alguien y ahora que querìa salvar a alguien las fuerzas le abandonaban completamente?

Aunque le costase admitirlo se sentìa debil e indefenso. Ya no pudo contenerse màs.

_Lagrimas de cristal escaparon de su océano aguamarina…_

Las pequeñas làgrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Gaara mientras algo le quemaba en su interior.

Gaara trago saliva y se seco las lagrimas mirándolas con desprecio.

¿_De que le servían aquellas lagrimas?_

_Nunca le habìan servido, nunca nadie lo habìa consolado._

_¿Por qué ahora habìa de ser diferente?_

Ahogo sus sollozos lo màs que pudo… habìa perdido el control.

Gaara escucho una voz lenta y suave a lado de el.

**Kala:** Oye Grandote ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te lastimaron? Kuso… ¿No los mate a todos?

Gaara limpio rápidamente sus lagrimas y enseguida volvió a comportarse normal.

El pelirrojo casi no podìa disimular su enojo… el realmente estaba preocupado por Kala.

**Gaara: **¿Quién mato a quien? ¿Estas loca Kala? ¡¡Esos escorpiones casi te matan!

**Kala:** Tranquilo Gaara… No es para tanto… ademàs cumpli con mi objetivo.- Dijo Kala con la voz serena mientras se sentaba.

Gaara se levanto y contemplo el suelo arenoso simulando ver los escorpiones que Kala habìa matado, aunque en realidad era una excusa para ocultar que estaba avergonzado, Kala le habìa visto llorar.

Kala le miro pensativa… ¿Por qué Gaara se habìa enojado con ella?

Kala se levanto con dificultad y volvió a caer en la arena de sentón.

Gaara se acerco a ella e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

**Gaara:** ¡Eres una torpe! Primero arriesgas la vida a lo estupido y Ahora tratas de hacerte a la valiente. Si no descansas no podrás llegar a ningún lado.

Gaara le habìa dirigido una mirada fría y su voz había sonado cargada de resentimiento… sin querer habìa tocado un punto débil de Kala.

_Kala odiaba que la vieran de esa manera._

Kala se levanto y avanzo torpemente hacia la direcciòn en la que Gaara le habìa dicho que se encontraba su aldea.

Gaara la tomo de la mano y la detuvo.

En silencio miraron sus rostros sin saber bien que decir hasta que Kala por fin hablo.

La voz de Kala parecìa quebrarse… haciendo que el aire del desierto pareciera màs denso.

**Kala:** ¿Tienes idea de porque luche contra los escorpiones?

Gaara asintió seguro de si mismo.

**Gaara:** Porque querìas salvar tu vida.

Kala rió en voz baja. ¡Que irónico podìa ser Gaara! Seguro era una broma, el debìa saber la razòn.

_Si habìa sido una broma era muy cruel._

El rostro de arena de Kala se habìa llenado de surcos por los que se habìan intentado deslizar làgrimas que jamas llegaron al suelo.

Toco su rostro humedo… esas làgrimas no habìa logrado llegar al suelo y ella no habìa logrado llegar a su corazòn.

Resignándose a que Gaara jamás se enteraría de sus sentimientos a menos de que ella se lo dijera soltó un bufido.

**Kala: **No Grandote… Lo hice por la misma razòn por la que estoy llorando ahora.

Gaara alzo una ceja intrigado.

**Gaara:** ¿Cual es esa razòn Kala? Murmuro Gaara mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Kala dirigió su mirada hacia otra direcciòn e hizo un ademán para que Gaara se callara. ¡¡¡Alguien se acerca!

Gaara se percato de que Kala decìa la verdad, un sujeto vestido totalmente de negro se acercaba a ellos a paso lento.

Gaara restregó sus ojos incrédulo, parecìa que estuviera viendo un espejismo No puede ser… ¿Kankurro?

En efecto el hermano Mayor de Gaara estaba ahì en persona.

Kankurro apresuro su paso al reconocer a su Hermano.

**Kankurro:** ¡¡Gaara al fin te encontré! ¡¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!

Gaara sonrió de forma sarcástica-¿Preocupados? No veo a Temari por aquì.

Kankurro trataba de recuperar el aliento, el igual se veìa cansado.

**Kankurro:** No saques conclusiones Gaara, si no fuera por ella yo no estarìa aquì. Nos metieron a la carcel por revelarnos contra el consejo. No querìan que viniéramos por ti. Ella me ayudo a salir de la carcel pero la volvieron a atrapar por los guardias ¡¡Eran demasiados!… Hiba a regresar a ayudarla pero ella me pidió que fuera por tì.

Gaara no lo podìa creer… ¿Habìan desafiado al consejo y enfrentado a los guardias? ¿Por el?

Kankurro hizo algo que Gaara jamás hubiera pensado en su vida.

Kankurro lo abrazo y se puso a llorar sobre el.

Gaara se sentía conmovido… sus hermanos realmente lo querìan.

Gaara correspondió el abrazo dejando igualmente sorprendido a Kankurro.

Kankurro se aparto lentamente de su hermano menor esbozando una sonrisa y secándose las lagrimas.

Kankurro: Creo que no hace falta decirte que estaba muy preocupado por ti hermano.

Kala miraba conmovida la escena…

**Pensamientos de Kala:** Dos niños grandotes llorando… ¡Que tierno! Al menos tú tienes personas que se preocupan por ti Gaara-chan. Ya no tiene caso que te diga lo que siento…

Continuara….

**Les gusto el capitulo, les aburrió? Exprésense y dejen un review! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**¿¿Sharingan?**

**Hi! Por fin actualice! Este capitulo es bastante extraño, pero de todas formas lo considero interesante XD espero que les guste.**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos, hecho con mucho cariño y algo de insomnio XD Por favor dejen reviews, saben que me encanta saber su opinión.**

**Inner Norka: (_Se te olvido mencionar que este capitulo tiene chorrocientos errores ortográficos y haz escrito mil veces mal el nombre del hermano de Gaara kakurro, kurro o como sea…_)**

**O.O Mmmm… Se te olvido mencionar las incoherencias… Tienes razòn aunque no se escribir el nombre al menos lo recuerdo no como tu Inner… :P**

**TT Eso me pasa porque no duermo bien! Quiero cafeìna, cafeìna! **

**O,oU Gomen! Mi Inner se parece un tanto al Shukaku… pero ella tiene sed de cafeìna… XD Lo bueno es que es màs facil conseguir Tè Negro que sangre. :P**

**Disculpen por no poder responder sus reviews… pero no tengo internet y como me voy de viaje mi hermanita me va a hacer el favor de publicar este capi. Porque no quiero que el fic se quede estancado.**

**See ya! Y Gracias por los reviews! **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Gaara ¿Falta mucho para llegar a tu aldea?

-Haces esa pregunta desde hace màs de una hora…-respondió el pelirrojo con un tono de fastidio bastante marcado.

-¿Ya llegamos? Repitió insistente Kala.

Kankurou miraba de reojo a Gaara y a Kala, estaba totalmente asombrado de que Gaara aun no la hubiera matado… despuès de todo Gaara ya daba señas haber perdido la paciencia desde que Kala habìa comenzado a hacer esa misma pregunta tantas veces…

Kankurou tratando de calmar los ánimos intento hacer conversación con Kala, asì dejarìa en paz a Gaara un rato y les harìa la caminata màs agradable.

_Lo màs agradable que puede ser caminar bajo el sol del desierto vestido totalmente de negro._

-¿Y dime Kala de que aldea vienes? Pregunto Kankurro con un tono tranquilo.

Kala no tenìa muchos ánimos para responder preguntas.

Los pasos de la chica eran cansados y su vista empezaba a nublarse.

-Despuès me preguntas… solo quiero llegar a tu aldea…dijo Kala casi susurrando y en un tono huraño.

-En ese caso te dejare en paz… dijo Kankurro al notar el mal humor y cansancio de la chica.

_**No puedo seguir caminando…**_

_**Mis rodillas me tiemblan.**_

**_Tengo los ojos abiertos… pero no puedo ver._**

Kankurro aligero el paso… sabìa que meterse con una chica enojada era peligroso, lo sabìa por experiencia propia, _Temari es una fiera cuando esta enojada_, recordó el ahora Jounnin…_Es de sabios no provocar la ira de una mujer_…

Gaara miro de reojo a Kankurro quien llevaba bastante ventaja al estar màs descansado, hiba a preguntarle en donde se encontraba Temari… A pesar de su condiciòn su primer objetivo al llegar a la villa serìa liberar a su hermana.

Kamkurro les hizo una señal a la distancia para indicar que se detuvieran.

-¿Qué sucede Kankurro? Inquirio Gaara al ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su hermano Mayor.

-Esto es muy extraño… Hay muchos guardias en la entrada- Murmuro Kankurro, es una cantidad exagerada… Algo no esta bien.

Gaara se limito a analizar la cantidad de guardias que habìan. Se sintió intimidado al instante, sin su arena para protegerlo no habrìa mucho que pudiera hacer.

- Será mejor presentarnos de una vez y arreglar las cosas de una vez con el consejo… espeto Kankurro esperando la reacción de su hermano.

Gaara sonrió de forma sarcástica- Se mueren de ganas de verme, pero eso puedo solucionarlo.

Kankurro miro asustado a Gaara- No pensaras matarlos… ¿O, si?

Gaara miro de forma seria a su hermano- No creo poder hacerlo… cuando estemos en la aldea te revelare algo muy importante a ti y a Temari.

Kankurro se quedo pensativo pero asintió al instante- Puedes confiar en mi hermano.

Antes de que Gaara pudiera emitir una respuesta se escucho como algo caìa pesadamente al suelo.

-¡¡¡Kala!

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a ayudar a la chica, el cansancio por fin había agotado las fuerzas de Kala.

- Que raro, esto no es insolación, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso Kala en el desierto? Espeto Kankurro al analizar el estado de Kala.

Gaara no sabìa la respuesta, en realidad no sabìa prácticamente nada de Kala…

-Ella me encontró en el desierto, no se nada de ella, ademàs ella no quiere hablar de nada, es realmente muy extraña, no se parece a ninguna chica que haya conocido antes.

Kankurro solo esbozo una sonrisa… sabìa que su hermano no era una persona sociable.

-Bueno… tu amiga tiene todos los síntomas de una deshidratación grave, deben atenderla pronto, tu igual debes descansar Gaara.

Gaara no se inmuto…-Lo hare apenas hable con el consejo de sabios y Temari este libre…. Fue su respuesta acompañada de una mirada penetrante, no permitiría que le contradigan.

Kankurro cargo a la chica en su espalda e hizo una mueca de resignación, si Gaara estaba decidido no hiba a poder persuadirlo de hablar con el consejo de sabios.

Al llegar a la villa los guardias les miraron incrédulos… nadie tenìa la intenciòn de impedirles el paso.

-¿Qué sucede, por que tanto alboroto? Inquirió Gaara a uno de los guardias.

-Gaara-Sama, hay problemas en Konoha y han solicitado ayuda a nuestra villa.

-Gaara casi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Al parecer han secuestrado a varios Gennin y alguien destruyo su hospital principal dejando muchos muertos y heridos. Hay rumores que el causante fue Orochimaru.

Al escuchar ese nombre las tripas se le revolvieron de coraje, no porque Orochimaru hubiera asesinado a su padre si no porque los habìan utilizado a todos como marionetas.

Sin hacer màs preguntas Gaara se dirigió a su hermano en un tono imperativo que hasta la fecha nunca habìa fallado para que sus hermanos le obedecieran.

-Lleva a Kala al hospital y cuídala por _mí_, vendré cuando me encargue de los asuntos que ya te dije.

Kankurro asintió enseguida, la mirada que traía Gaara le recordó al "antiguo Gaara"

Después de que su hermano menor desapareciera de su vista reflexiono en lo que le habìa dicho… una parte era muy interesante "Cuídala por mí"

Lo màs probable era que Gaara no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que habìa dicho… sin querer habìa expresado interés en Kala y eso era muy raro en el… preocuparse por alguien màs.

–Me alegro de que ahora sea diferente- Suspiro Kankurro aliviado al dirigirse al Hospital.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En una cueva distante de Konoha, se encontraban los Gennin prisioneros, Naruto empezaba a despertarse.

! Me duele la cabeza! Datte Bayo

Callate, a mi tambièn me duele dobe!

Naruto empezó a temblar al ver que hablaba con un lobo negro de apariencia temible.

Kuso… Estoy soñando- decìa Naruto mientras se frotaba los ojos, aun no creìa lo que estaba viendo.

Detrás de el lobo que hablaba se encontraban un Halcón blanco de ojos violáceos, un tigre de Bengala con el mismo color de pupilas, un Koala, y una rana de gran tamaño.

-Me debì golpear muy fuerte suspiro Naruto, Esto es muy raro, ese lobo tiene la voz de Sasuke. ¿Se habra tragado el lobo a Sasuke?

-No creo… Si no lo habrìa dado indigestión empezo a reír la rana divertida y con las mejillas rosadas. Hip

-Naruto… no has notado nada raro… le dijo el tigre blanco con sarcasmo, ¿Por ejemplo que tienes cola?

Naruto grito al instante- Kuso! Soy un zorro Amarillo!

El Halcón blanco empezo a reírse… ¿Vez Neji-san, se dio cuenta y sin necesidad de Byakugan, Hip Naruto-Kun es muy inteligente.

-Dejenme dormir! Dijo el Koala que estaba abrazado a uno de los barrotes.

-¡Estar con ustedes es muy problemático! Refunfuño el Koala mientras volvìa a cerrar los ojos.

En ese instante Naruto comprendió de quienes se trataban… - Sasuke… Por favor no me digas que nos convirtieron a todos en animales con pócimas mágicas y estamos encerrados en una jaula en una oscura cueva en quien sabe donde con un maniático.

-Te falto decir que Hinata y Rock Lee están ebrios… dijo el Uchiha con sarcasmo.

- Naruto estaba totalmente sorprendido… -De Rock Lee no me extraña… pero Hinata ¿Ebria? ¿Por qué?

-Orochimaru les dio a beber una pócima rara, aunque creo que era sake dijo Neji suspirando, lo que me tiene intrigado es para que nos quiere.

-El solo busca venganza. Respondio Shiory acercándose hasta la jaula en la que se encontraban Naruto y Compañìa..

-¿Vengarse de que? Inquirio Sasuke enojado, Nosotros deberíamos vengarnos de el.

Naruto al darse cuenta de quien se trataba no dudo ni un solo momento en reclamar respuestas.

-¡¡¡Shiory, ¿Por qué me ayudaste a llegar a Konoha y ahora me capturas?

¡¡¡ Datte Bayo!

Shiory reflejo en su rostro tristeza… El me esta controlando, poco a poco se apodera de mi mente, con dificultad puedo controlar mi cuerpo…Naruto, te advertí en el bosque que ya no confiaras en mi… Yo ya no confió en mi mismo.

Naruto mostrando determinación empezó a mordisquear los barrotes, No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

-No es necesario que hagas eso Naruto, abriré la jaula… pero con la condición de que todos ustedes me escuchen con atención.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha aceptaron al instante.

Shiory se cruzo de brazos y en un tono de voz enérgico comenzó a hablar.

- Los convertì en animales para que el no les robara su esencia, el efecto no durara mucho, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, vayan a su aldea y pidan ayuda. Yo me quedare aquì.

-¿Por qué? Fue la primera pregunta de Shikamaru que habìa estado escuchando en silencio, si te quedas aquì te matara.

Shiory se limito a esbozar una leve sonrisa, ya estoy muerto, lo que me interesa es salvar a alguien importante para mi.

El Koala cerró los ojos pensativo… En ese caso es tu decisión. Aunque yo creo que esa persona preferiría que estuvieras vivo.

-Ella no sabe que estoy vivo, no creo que me recuerde… dijo Shiory en voz baja como si le doliera pronunciar esas palabras.

Rock Lee al que casi se le habìa pasado el efecto de la formula intervino en la conversación-No lo sabrás… hasta que no hables con ella.

-¡¡¡No hay tiempo de estar conversando, váyanse a Konoha! Si el llega será su fin…Al igual que su amiga de cabello rosado.

La cara de Naruto se lleno de preocupación, ningún rostro quedo indiferente ante lo que el chico misterioso de pupilas aguamarina habìa dicho.

-¿Sakura-San esta muerta? Dijo Lee Mientras Lloriqueaba, ¡¡¡Eso no puede ser!

- El rostro de Naruto se lleno de ira…¡ Maldito Orochimaru!

-La voz de Neji puso orden entre sus amigos. -Tranquilícense… No sabemos si en verdad esta muerta, ademàs, en este estado no podemos pelear adecuadamente, serìa cometer un suicidio enfrentarnos asì contra Orochimaru, debemos pedir ayuda.

La apariencia de tigre blanco hacìa ver a Neji màs autoritario de lo normal, sus amigos le hicieron caso, despuès de todo tenìa razòn.

**-**Oigan… ¿Dónde esta Shiory? Dijo el kitsune mientras se rascaba la oreja.

El sapo cejon se mostraba enojado-¡Debimos interrogarlo! ¡Pobre Sakura-san!

-¡¡Que problemático es todo esto!… bostezo el Koala irritado, vamonos ya de este lugar.

Apenas lograron salir de la cueva se dieron cuenta de que alguien les faltaba.

-¿Dónde esta Hinata-chan? pregunto Rock-Lee un tanto preocupado.

Naruto que llevaba en su espalda al perezoso Shikamaru hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡¡¡Datte bayo Neji! ¡¡Es tu prima, deberìas cuidarla!

-No soy su niñera… bufo Neji, ¿Ademàs porque estas tan preocupado por mi prima?

¿Acaso te gusta? Dijo con un tono burlón el Hyuuga.

Naruto se sonrojo al instante… -Solo estoy preocupada por ella, quien sabe que porquería le dio a tomar Orochimaru.

Al instante todos comenzaron a reírse a excepción de un enojado Naruto.

-Mientras màs lo niegas màs obvio es, ¡¡¡Estas enamorado!… ¡¡¡No puedes apagar la llama de la juventud! Dijo el sapo cejon mientras saltaba alegre..

Sasuke solo soltó un sonoro Bah!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke… dijo Shikamaru, el amor es problemático.

Naruto arqueo una ceja sorprendido, solo una persona con el coeficiente intelectual de Shikamaru podrìa entender tan acertadamente el significado de las cosas que balbuceaba Sasuke.

El sonido de un Halcón los regreso a la realidad.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí.

¡¡¡Hinata-chan! Naruto salio corriendo a toda prisa mientras un rubor granate cubría rápidamente toda la cara.

-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto-kun? Hip!

Todos rieron disimuladamente al darse cuenta de que Hinata no se habìa enterado de la conversación.

Los Genins se miraron entre sì y empezaron a correr, ¡¡¡Esperanos Naruto!

Hinata rió en voz baja, Hip, Hic, Hip!¡Que ninjas màs valientes! Se pueden enfrentar hasta al enemigo màs temible…. Hic Pero cuando se trata de amor son unos cobardes.

–En ese instante recordó lo que habían estado hablando sus amigos, sintió como un pequeño calor recorría su cuerpo, Hic…Hip ¿Será posible que Naruto-kun este enamorado de mí? Hip

Luego de ello su Hipo se volvió más sonoro… a la pobre Hinata no solo se le habìan subido los colores del susto de que eso fuera posible, tambièn lo que quedaba de sake en sus venas habìa subido hasta su cerebro haciéndola marearse màs de lo que ya estaba.

Hip Por lo menos…Hic Me hubieran esperado! Grito furiosa Hinata mientras avanzaba tambaleante.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En ese mismo instante en Konoha se llevaba a cabo un servicio funerario múltiple.

El silencio y el dolor se hacìan presentes, la aldea entera estaba de luto.

-¿Qué esta pasando? Pregunto el maestro de los sapos quien apenas llegaba a la sombría reuniòn.

Tsunade habìa ordenado que no le dieran la noticia de inmediato… serìa un golpe duro para Jiraiya, no habìa podido evitar encariñarse con Naruto y lo habìa estado buscando como loco, no habìa perdido las esperanzas, despuès de todo Naruto era muy fuerte.

La Hokage le dio la noticia con pesar… pero Jiraiya no aceptaba las palabras.

Al ver los cuerpos de los Gennins perdidos… Jiraiya quedo totalmente petrificado, se notaba que habìan librado una gran batalla, tenìan varias heridas profundas y su muerte parecìa ser reciente.

Se acerco hasta el cuerpo de Naruto en silencio mientras la multitud le habrìa paso, a lado de los restos mortales se encontraban las personas que màs lo habìan amado en vida.

Desde el techo del edificio un niño de aproximadamente 8 años, de largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta (parecido a como lo tiene Neji) y ojos rojos sonreìa satisfecho.

A su lado se encontraba Sakura amordazada y llorando.

Tranquila Sakura-chan… tan pronto termine esto te dejare en paz, solo necesito tu chackra, despuès te borrare la memoria y todo esto se convertirá solamente en un horrible dolor de cabeza.

La voz del niño era calmada y monótona sin embargo inspiraba desconfianza.

Sakura no obedeció la orden y las pupilas del niño cambiaron.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan… pero necesito concentrarme.

La pelirrosada abrió los ojos de par en par asustada y asombrada al mimo tiempo.

-¿Sharingan? Pensó Sakura para sus adentros.

Te equivocas… este es el Mangekyou Sharingan…susurro el niño maniaco.

-¿Puedes leer mi mente? Dijo la pelirrosada al ver la magnitud del poder del niño.

-Puedo hacer màs de lo que crees… Pero no me interesa que lo sepas porque ya es momento de que te pierdas en la oscuridad.

La pelirrosa al fin se perdió en la inconciencia mientras el niño disfrutaba la escena que había creado.

Sigan en mi ilusiòn… apenas esto acabe iré por los reales y al fin podré cumplir mi sueño.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**¿Quién es Kala en realidad?**

**Al fin Termine el Capi 9, La historia va avanzando muy bien y las ideas no dejan de surgir¡¡¡En el próximo capi habrá romance! No revelare las parejas porque se hace más que obvio nn Tratare de no ponerme cursi aunque si lo hago... ¡Pues que sufra mi Inner!Espero que les guste este capi, Disfruten su lectura y por favor ¡No olviden los reviews!**

**See ya! Your friend Shadowmew**

El consejo de sabios de la villa de la arena había convocado a una junta de emergencia.

Sabaku no Gaara había llegado a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía...Kazekage.

Todos habían pensado que había muerto, después de todo, no había dado señales de vida en una semana.

Los dirigentes de la aldea se hallaban aterrorizados con la idea de que Gaara tomara el poder.

Ahora que había regresado seguramente ya se había enterado de lo que habían mandado a hacer a sus hermanos.

_-Hemos marcado nuestro destino con sangre... _

_-Seguramente ahora lo único que busca es venganza._

_-Pase lo que pase no permitiremos que tome el poder porque eso significaría la ruina de nuestra villa._

-No se preocupen, no he venido a matarlos... al menos no todavía.

-¡Gaara-Sama, no sabíamos que ya estaba aquí!

_La presencia del pelirrojo hizo estremecerse a los presentes._

-He venido aquí con la única intención de que liberen a Temari, si se niegan me obligaran a derramar sangre.

El voto para la liberación fue unánime.

-Ahora que ha regresado Gaara-sama ¿Qué piensa hacer?

El pelirrojo les dio la espalda y se marcho en dirección hacia las celdas de prisioneros.

Los concejales se habían indignado, sin embargo nadie se atrevió a reprender al osado chico, era muy arriesgado enfurecer a Gaara.

Ahora todo lo que les quedaba por hacer era esperar, mandar nuevamente a asesinar a Gaara sería enviarse a ellos mismos a una muerte segura.

Sabaku ordeno a uno de los guardias que abriera la celda donde se encontraba su hermana.

Al entrar encontró a Temari al parecer dormida.

El pelirrojo se acerco a ella con pasos silenciosos, al estar cerca de ella quedo totalmente asombrado.

Solamente había pasado una semana y el estado de su hermana era lastimoso.

Su ropa tenía restos de sangre seca y su rostro estaba muy pálido.

Sintió sus venas hervir de coraje, ella le había ayudado... y le habían echo esto.

Esta injusticia no se hiba a quedar así. Se juro así mismo que tomaría venganza...pero no ahora, tenía que ocuparse de ella y de Kala.

Se agacho y con gentileza movió el hombro de su hermana mayor varias veces.

La kunoichi abrió lentamente los ojos y encontró ante ella unos ojos de mar que fácilmente reconoció.

Las palabras no lograron salir de la Garganta de Temari, simplemente abrazo a su hermano y lloro de la emoción.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien, estaba tan preocupada por ti.

Gaara cerro los ojos aliviado al ver que su hermana solo se encontraba débil, ese abrazo le había recordado a alguien... Kala.

Temari reacciono de repente sorprendida.

-Gaara, es la primera vez que te abrazo...

-Lo se, tenemos mucho de que hablar...lo haremos en otra parte.

Temari asintió y enseguida partió de la lúgubre celda siguiendo de cerca a su hermano.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después que acabo el funeral, no se dejaban de escuchar rumores acerca de la muerte de los jóvenes Genins.

El niño de cabello largo negro había terminado satisfactoriamente su ilusión, permanecía en el techo del recinto donde se velaba a los genins.

En silencio esperaba que el recinto estuviera totalmente vacío...

Después de terminar de ejecutar el Mangekyou Sharingan sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Inmediatamente de cerciorarse de que no había nadie se dedico a observar el contenido de unos frascos de cristal de diversos colores.

El niño se quedo pensativo observando unos pergaminos.

Sakura se mantenía despierta a duras penas, esperando pacientemente una oportunidad para escapar.

Solo un momento de distracción le era necesario.

Saco un kunai y se quito la mordaza gritando para pedir ayuda, pues no había podido liberarse de las cuerdas de chakra.

¡Tsunade-sama, Auxilio!

Jiraiya y Tsunade que aun permanecían en el recinto despertaron de la ilusión abruptamente.

-¿Escuchaste eso¡¡¡¡Es la voz de Sakura!

El niño miro con furia a Sakura al darse cuenta que lo habían descubierto.

-Ahora que me han descubierto, ya no te necesito más...

El niño se acerco a Sakura con una mirada amenazadora.

La kunoichi aterrada por el gran poder del niño cerro los ojos como si eso fuese a evitar que le hicieran daño.

Fueron segundos de angustia, pero el niño se limito a plantar un beso en la boca de la Pelirosa .

-Adios Sakura-chan...

El niño desapareció tras una densa cortina de humo dejando a la kunoichi confundida.

¿Un beso?

Tsunade y Jiraiya localizaron el chackra de Sakura , al localizarla Tsunade se cubrió la boca horrorizada.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade¿Pasa algo malo?

-¡Tenemos que llevarla de inmediato a la zona hospitalaria!

Jiraiya Cargo en su espalda a la chica y atravesó junto con Tsunade rápidamente varios edificios.

¡Detente!

El maestros de los sapos no se mostró sorprendido al ver el rostro de preocupación de Tsunade.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Jiraiya no es un veneno común lo que le suministraron, Tiene los ojos demasiado dilatados y su piel esta tomando un tono verdoso demasiado alarmante, tendremos que hacer que expulse parte del veneno ahora mismo.

Jiraiya abrió los ojos de par en par alarmado

-¿No tenemos otra opción? Cortarla es muy arriesgado, podríamos matarla.

La mirada penetrante de Tsunade solo significaba una cosa, no había otra opción.

-Jiraiya, una vez que sangre lo suficiente, solo tenemos minutos para conseguir el antídoto, tu eres el más rápido, iras por el, yo me quedare a detener la hemorragia cuando sea necesario.

La Hokage hizo un corte profundo en el brazo de Sakura y la sangre contaminada empezó a ser expulsada rápidamente, mientras tanto Jiraiya hiba a su máxima velocidad agarrando con fuerza un pequeño pedazo de papel en donde estaban indicados los ingredientes del antídoto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Vayan a buscar a Tsunade-sama es Urgente!

A la entrada de Konoha los guardias estaban en estado de pánico pues no creían lo que estaban viendo.

7 animales afirmando ser los Genins muertos.

-¡Seguramente son demonios, debemos matarlos! Mírenlos, hablan y son salvajes.

-No podemos hacerlo, debemos pedirle ordenes a Tsunade-sama, ella sabrá que hacer.

-¿Kuso, No piensan dejarnos entrar nunca?

Rock Lee trataba de tranquilizar a Naruto quien estaba histérico.

-¡Esto es tan problemático y aburrido!

-No se que vayan a hacer ustedes, pero yo no pienso esperar aquí todo el día.

Sasuke avanzó hacia las puertas decidido a entrar, gruñía de manera amenazante.

Repentinamente alguien interrumpió el avance del Uchiha sacándole completamente de quicio.

-Apartate Hyuuga... no te metas en mis asuntos.

El Tigre de Bengala se mostró sereno, esto es asunto de todos, piénsalo Sasuke, no somos animales.

Pero Sasuke no reaccionaba y empezó a mostrar sus fauces, te equivocas Hyuuga, ahora lo somos.

-Hinata se cubrió los ojos con sus alas¡No peleen por favor!

Naruto al ver la cara de desesperación de Hinata empezó a pensar como calmarlos.

Se acerco a ambos chicos y les dio una palmadita en la espalda logrando solo incrementar su furia.

-¡Apartate dobe!

-Lo mismo digo Uzumaki

Neji y Sasuke le tiraron una mirada maliciosa a Naruto

-Jeje muchachos yo solo quería que hicieran las pases, pero si insisten tanto en pelear me marcho.

Naruto puso su cola entre las patas y se retiro con una risita nerviosa.

Y en ese momento paso lo inesperado...

-¡Kuso, me pica mucho la espalda!

-¡Agh, Me pica la oreja.

-Ja, ja,ja,ja, las pulgas los mantendrán entretenidos por un buen rato.

-Eso fue ingenioso Naruto ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea? Felicito el sapo cejon al kitsune.

-jejeje, lo que pasa es que yo ya tengo demasiadas pulgas y decidí regalarles unas cuantas.

Todos dejaron caer una gotita de sudor.

En ese momento Hinata empezo a rascarse.

Shikamaru empezó a reírse, al parecer también Hinata tiene las pulgas de Naruto.

Hinata se ruborizo y dejo de rascarse. No tengo pulgas, es solo que tengo un poco de comenzón, es todo.

**Pensamientos de Hinata- ¡No puedo creerlo tengo pulgas de Naruto-kun! XD**

Lo bueno de ser sapo es que no tienes pulgas, aunque cuando entremos a Konoha creo que todos necesitaremos un baño.

El rubio se quedo pensativo¿Alguien ha visto a Shikamaru?

Aquí estoy... ¡Kyaaaaaa¡Que problemático ya me contagiaron las pulgas!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**¡Esa chica es un demonio¡¡¡Saquéenla de la aldea o nos traerá la desgracia!**

Una multitud rodeaba a Kankurou, una anciana al parecer muy sabia había corrido el rumor de que Kala era un demonio.

La multitud se disponía a linchar a Kankurou y a Kala que aun permanecía inconsciente sobre su espalda.

-¡Quítense de aquí¿Están locos¡Ni siquiera conocen a la chica, ella nunca había estado aquí!

**Si Kaede-Sama lo dice debe ser cierto ¡No la queremos aquí, es igual que tu hermano!**

¡Cállense, ustedes no conocen a mi hermano¡¡No tienen ningún derecho a juzgarlo, tampoco a Kala-san!

¡Es suficiente! Déjenme pasar, la vida de esta chica esta en peligro, no permitiré que ustedes la maten.

Los gritos de la multitud fueron cediendo repentinamente, Kankurou estaba confundido.

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en el titiritero al ver a su hermano.

Las personas empezaron a huir despavoridas temiendo la furia del pelirrojo.

Pocos minutos después Kankurou y Gaara se quedaron frente a frente con la anciana que había sido la única que no había huido.

-Todos son unos cobardes, solo sirven para juzgar y hablar a tus espaldas.

**El tono cortante del pelirrojo no había logrado inquietar a la anciana.**

Tienes razón jovencito, la mayoría es así, pero no todos lo son, yo te hablo con la verdad.

-No me importa lo que digas anciana, personas como tu son las que hacen que los jinchuriki nos convirtamos en demonios completos.

La anciana se limito a sonreír maliciosamente.

-Me temo que eso se lleva en la sangre Gaara-Sama.

Ya sin hacerle caso, ambos partieron rumbo al hospital con una duda en mente ¿Quién era realmente Kala?

**Continuara...**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 Secreto de Amor 

**En este capitulo hay amor y misterio, ¿Quién es ese niño maniático y cuales son sus planes? ¿Derroto el a Orochimaru? ¿Será su papá Itachi? ¿Hago muchas preguntas? Jeje, es broma, espero disfruten su lectura y please dejen review, see ya!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un nuevo día había llegado a la villa de la arena.

Gaara y Kankurou habían llevado a Temari y a Kala al hospital de la villa para que las examinaran y ambas permanecían durmiendo en la enfermería.

Mientras tanto kankurou dormía en la sala de espera, a su lado permanecía Gaara en silencio.

El pelirrojo parecía pensativo, todos sus pensamientos se dirigían a una sola persona... Kala.

¿Qué era esa combinación tan extraña de chakra? ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan bien al estar a su lado?

El shinobi de la arena movió la cabeza negativamente, la ultima pregunta no le había gustado para nada.

_¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de Kala? Yo no la conozco, no se nada de ella..._

Gaara-sama, ya despertó su hermana Temari, ella desea hablar con usted.

-Gracias, voy en seguida.

Se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar del que había salido la enfermera, seguramente Temari también tendría muchas preguntas para el.

-Veo que ya estas mejor Temari.

-Sí hermano, el suero y descanso hacen maravillas, pero cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué es lo que te paso en el desierto?

El pelirrojo tomo asiento en una silla que se encontraba a lado de su hermana.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, no creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para hablar.

Temari asintió, varias enfermeras pasaban apresuradas por el pasillo, demasiados ojos y oídos pensó con molestia la rubia.

No importa hermano, yo ya estoy lista para salir de aquí.

-Pero yo no, estoy esperando a alguien.

Temari parpadeo asombrada ante tal respuesta.

-¿A quien esperas?

Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ambos miraron el pasillo atraídos por los gritos.

¡Alejen esas agujas de mí! ¡No permitiré que me inyecten de nuevo!

-¿Kala?

La chica de cabello morado entro a la habitación corriendo y se refugio debajo de la cama de Temari.

La rubia rió divertida ante la reacción infantil de la chica.

-Oye niña, ¿Qué estas haciendo? No me digas que te dan miedo las inyecciones.

Una enfermera entro molesta a la habitación.

-Kala-chan a dado muchos problemas, no quiere tomar las medicinas y no coopera para que le pongan las inyecciones. Disculpela Gaara-sama.

Temari miro a su hermano confundida.

¿Esta es la persona a la que estas esperando?

-Sí...

El pelirrojo mantenía su seriedad habitual, pero se sentía avergonzado, algo no muy frecuente en él.

Temari casi no podía contener su risa, su intuición femenina le gritaba que su hermanito estaba enamorado.

-No te atrevas a decir nada Temari.

La rubia tapo su boca, la mirada amenazante de Gaara lo decía todo.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa... pero es hora de la medicina de Kala-chan.

Gaara asintió y decidió que sacaría a Kala con su arena.

_Entonces fue cuando recordó que su arena se había ido._

_Eso significa que tendré que sacarla manualmente..._

El pelirrojo se agacho y tiro a Kala de sus manos.

-No seas cobarde, se que eres muy poderosa.

- ¡No importa que sea poderosa! ¡No quiero que pinchen mi trasero!

Temari, Gaara y la enfermera se sonrojaron.

La situación era vergonzosa, pero la enfermera disfrutaba la mejor parte, tenía una vista panorámica estupenda de la retaguardia del shinobi de la arena.

Después de convencer a Kala, de que las inyecciones eran por su bien la chica salio corriendo de la habitación dejando al descubierto su trasero ante la vista de Temari y Gaara.

El pelirrojo se mostraba enojado ¡¡¡Malditas batas de hospital! Cuando sea Kazekage hare que las modifiquen.

-Jajajaja, Tienes buen gusto Gaara, no creas que con esa cara de enojado vas a poder ocultar que estas avergonzado.

-Eh, por que lo dices Temari?

La rubia le presto un espejo. Al verse reflejado en el Gaara intento calmarse.

-Hermana, ¿No hay forma de evitar quedar rojo cuando se esta avergonzado?

-Es algo natural, tan natural como que ella te guste.

Gaara arqueo una ceja enojado, lo habían sacado totalmente de quicio.

-¿Quien dijo que ella me gusta?

-Nadie, pero yo pensé que...

El shinobi de la arena pensó en su cara roja como tomate y decidió salir del cuarto, era mejor dejar esa conversación por la paz.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En Konoha el nuevo día les había traído buenas y malas noticias.

Sakura ya había sido sacada de peligro y los Gennins estaban vivos esas eran las buenas noticias.

Las malas noticias eran para Tsunade...

Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Mi oficina huele a Zoológico!

Naruto rascaba felizmente su oreja mientras Tsunade hacía berrinches.

¡Tranquilícense chicos ya encontrare la forma de volverlos a la normalidad!

Jiraiya reía en silencio viendo a la pobre Tsunade Leer rápidamente pesados libros mientras que los Genins destruían la oficina de la Hokage.

Los genins parecían haberse olvidado de que alguna vez había sido humanos, al iniciar el nuevo día ya no hablaban y habían adoptado la actitud de los animales que parecían.

¿Tsunade-sama, todo esta bien?

El escándalo había hecho que Shizune se preocupara y entrara a la habitación.

Al entrar todos los animales se acercaron cariñosamente.

¡Hay que lindos son! ¿Cómo han estado muchachos?

Mientras Shizune acariciaba feliz a los animalitos Tsunade se quedaba viendo con envidia como a ella si le hacían caso.

¡No es justo, a ella si le hacen caso, mientras que a mi me han dejado sin dormir toda la noche!

Pero tengo buena suerte porque tu me vas a ayudar, ¿Verdad Jiraiya?

El maestro de los sapos por su parte se había dormido aprovechando que Tsunade estaba distraída.

La rubia que ya estaba bastante histerica le lanzo un libro enorme para que despertara.

¡¡¡Maldita bruja! ¿Qué no puedes despertarme con cortesía?

-Upssssss! (Mal presentimiento de Jiraiya)

Kyaaaaaaa!

El maestro de los sapos era perseguido a gran velocidad por la Hokage que le seguía de cerca con un libro más grande que el anterior.

Tsunade-chan ¿sabías que te ves hermosa cuando te molestas?

-En serio? En ese caso... ¡Me enojare más!

A Shizune se le caía una gotita de sudor.

Parecen niños... mejor los dejamos solos, ¿Quién quiere comer?

Los gritos de emoción de los animales atrajo la atención de los dos adultos.

-Jiraiya, no te parece que Shizune sería una gran entrenadora pokemon?

-Yo no veo pokémon! Solo digimon!

Mientras Tsunade y Jiraiya seguían peliando el niño de pelo negro

los observaba desde la ventana.

Ambos se percataron de la presencia de su chakra y entre señas acordaron atacarlo al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Tsunade tiramos al mismo tiempo las cartas?

Claro Jiraiya es nuestro turno.

El niño que ya había previsto lo que sucedería parecía divertido

¡Se equivocan es mi turno!

Una nube de humo morado cubrió la habitación.

Tsunade y Jiraiya cayeron inconscientes ante el efecto del gas.

¡¡¡Esclavo ya sabes que hacer!

Su esclavo era Shiory quien vestía un traje de apariencia militar, playera sin mangas de cuello de tortuga (color vino), escudo negro en el pecho, pantalón ancho de mismo color con manchas negras y un cinto para granadas (lo lleva cruzado)

Grrrrrrrrrr!

Shizune advirtió rápidamente la presencia de un chakra extraño, la actitud de los genins demostraba que intuían peligro.

Shizune trataba de guardar compostura mientras hacía señas a los gennins para que le siguieran.

Shiory no planeaba atacar a Shizune, mucho menos entregarle a su "amo" a sus amigos.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que hacer tiempo para que escapen!

**Pensamientos de Shiory:** Si encuentro a los que custodian este lugar pelearan conmigo y eso les dará tiempo de escapar.

El equipo ANBU localizo rápidamente al joven de pupilas aguamarinas.

¡Adelante, golpéenme hasta que se fastidien, pero no dejare que se lleven a los gennins ellos son de mi amo! Además jamas lograran detener a mi amo que ya tiene acorralada a la muchacha de cabello negro y a los animales.

Los ANBUS comprendieron que el chico hablaba en clave pues se mostraba nervioso e inmóvil.

Mientras unos ANBUS apresaban a Shiory otros hiban a detener al niño malicioso.

En otra habitación del recinto Shizune yacía inconsciente en el suelo, mientras el niño se enfrentaba a los animales.

El escuadron ANBU había llegado rápidamente pero el niño nuevamente usaba la artimaña de lanzar la bomba de gas morado.

¡¡Eso los detendrá estúpidos no saben con quien se meten!

Mientras el resto permanecía inconciente, Naruto aun permanecía despierto gracias a la fuerza que le brindaba Kyuubi, aprovechando eso se lanzo contra el.

Aghhhhhh!

Las fuertes mandíbulas del kitsune estrujaron el brazo del niño malvado.

-¡Suéltame!

El niño intentaba con desesperación quitarse a Naruto de encima pues lo había derribado contra el suelo y tenía apresada en sus fuertes mandíbulas su brazo.

El kitsune se aparto de el al escucharlo llorar.

_Yo solo quería...Yo solo quería..._

_Naruto vio sus ojos y reconoció en el un interior lleno de soledad, lleno de dolor._

El niño desapareció nuevamente tras una cortina de humo.

El rubio se quedo pensativo, no había entendido sus balbuceos, pero al analizar su voz había reconocido la voz de Orochimaru.

Shizune despertó pesadamente al sentir su cara humeda, ¿Qué sucedió?

El rubio le explico lo sucedido confundiendo también a shizune.

Naruto, tu crees que ese niño sea Orochimaru?

No lo se, pero en cuanto despierte Shiory lo interrogaremos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Gaara 

Wow! La televisión es increíble! Igual que las palomitas de maíz!

-¿Sabías que eres muy extraña?

Temari veía divertida la reacción de Kala, parecía que venía de otro mundo.

Kala no parecía entender porque Temari le decía extraña, en realidad todo era extraño para ella.

"Odio que me llamen extraña" 

-Las cosas son extrañas, pero yo no soy extraña, soy igual a todos los demás seres humanos.

Temari sintió su enojo y dio una pequeña disculpa que pareció complacer a Kala.

Sin embargo la pelimorada no le prestaba atención, parecía estar totalmente ocupada en sus propios pensamientos.

Desde que llegue a este lugar he descubierto muchas cosas, entre ellas que cada vez quiero más a Gaara y no se lo puedo demostrar menos ahora que se quien es el, tengo que borrármelo de la cabeza, olvidar todo el pasado y hacer una nueva vida no importa lo corta que sea.

Temari se quedo extrañada de su reacción. Parecía triste ¿Qué le había puesto así?

-Oye Kala-chan, te pasa algo malo?

-Estoy bien, pero estoy cansada, iré a dormir.

La kunoichi analizaba el comportamiento de la chica con detenimiento, no había podido entablar una conversación con ella, parecía ser que tenía alguna especie extraña de amnesia que le había hecho olvidar todo. Cada vez que quería hablar con ella Kala la ignoraba o le daba alguna evasiva.

Temari sonrió por un momento al ocurrírsele una brillante idea.

Sí no me quiere decir nada a mí quizás si quiera hablar con...

Minutos después de ocurrírsele la idea ya discutía acaloradamente con su hermanito.

-¿Por qué tengo que hablar con ella?

Vamos Gaara, es obvio que le gustas, además solo así podremos descubrir que es lo que ocurrió en el desierto y porque la vieja esa loca quería liquidarla.

Gaara desapareció en silencio de la habitación. Temari sonrió complacida, era curiosa la forma de decir sí de su hermanito.

El pelirrojo fue a la habitación de Kala creyendo que ella estaría dormida, no tenía intenciones de hablar con ella, solo quería saber que estaba bien.

¡Demonios y ahora donde se fue!

El pelirrojo subió a la azotea para empezar a buscarla pero para su sorpresa no tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

_Kala..._

_La luna llena dejaba ver la marcada figura de Kala, su cabello morado suelto, su piel morena clara...se veía hermosa._

-A pesar de traer la ropa de Temari te ves muy bien.

La chica no respondió ante las palabras de Gaara, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

¡¡¡¡No permitiré que me hagas daño!

El pelirrojo fue tomado por sorpresa, Kala se veía muy asustada.

-¿Qué te sucede Kala?

Al darse cuenta de su presencia ,la chica oculto su rostro con sus manos.

-No me veas...

El shinobi de la arena se acerco a ella despacio y con delicadeza aparto el cabello que cubría su rostro.

Gaara no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver que la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta totalmente de arena.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Kala? ¡Dimelo yo buscare la forma de ayudarte!

- Sabaku no Gaara... no deseo tu ayuda, debo irme de aquí, no pretendo causar más molestias a tu familia

-¿De que hablas, tu me salvaste en el desierto, es mi turno de ayudarte.

Los ojos de Kala miraron fijamente los de Gaara. El silencio era incomodo entre ambos pero la pelimorada hablo con un tono frío que pareció helar al shinobi de la arena.

- Maldigo el día en que me enamore de ti, pero sobre todo a mi misma por darme el lujo de amar.

Gaara quedo petrificado ante tales palabras.

Es mi culpa por no haber demostrado que ella me gusta, ¡Demonios! ¡Todo este tiempo la ignore! Soy un idiota...

El pelirrojo no sabía como expresarse... con las palabras así que desidio rápidamente otro método.

Se acerco rápidamente a ella y le dio un beso torpe. El beso no duro demasiado, Kala se aparto de el arrepentida por haberse dejado besar.

_-En un instante me perdí en tus labios_

Pero el dolor de mi alma no me permitió recibir tu calor.

_-La bese y no sentí nada más que frío ¿Acaso ya no me quiere?_

-Por favor perdóname por no darme cuenta antes... yo, también siento lo mismo que tu, pero no entiendo porque te niegas a quererme.

-Gaara... yo no puedo enamorarme de ti... porque solo lograrías odiarme.

La confusión era evidente en el rostro del shinobi.

-Si es porque me porte mal contigo te pedire disculpas para siempre si es necesario.

-No es por eso, al principio agradecí que te portaras mal conmigo...

Kala no buscaba como expresarse, lo que estaba a punto de decirle era algo muy delicado.

-Antes de decir que me quieres primero debes saber quien soy.

Gaara se mostraba impaciente por escucharla, los sentimientos se habían desatado y ya no podía frenarse, ahora debía escuchar el porque de su reacción.

Vine hasta aquí para eliminar al ultimo descendiente del clan Sabaku.

El rostro de Gaara mostraba desconcierto.

-Entonces... solo has estado conmigo...

Al ver que el pelirrojo se sentía traicionado Kala enseguida rectifico sus palabras.

-No he estado contigo para matarte, en realidad te amo, me encomendaron esta misión porque yo soy la soberana del clan Taimu.

-Nunca había escuchado de tu clan.

-Eso es porque mi clan desapareció hace siglos, Gaara se que sonara loco, pero yo vengo del pasado.

El pelirrojo le escuchaba desconfiado, debía saber más, antes de tacharla de loca.

-Mi clan no era constituido por shinobis, si no por hechiceros, mi madre fue la que sello al shukaku y me enviaron aquí porque predijeron que en el futuro alguien liberaría a Shukaku causando la destrucción de la villa de la arena.

Los ojos morados mostraban desesperación.

- Gaara al principio no sabía quien eras...nunca me imagine que tu fueras el portador del Shukaku, a pesar de todo quiero que sepas que te quiero y no pretendo dañarte, pero necesito que me ayudes para que Shukaku no logre liberarse.

Los ojos de mar de Gaara miraron penetrantemente a Kala buscando en ella la verdad.

-¡Tienes que creerme, todo mi clan murió para sellar al demonio que llevas dentro y también para sellar el mío!

Los ojos del pelirrojo se tornaron más amables, seguramente ella también había sufrido mucho, sin embargo aun así quedaban muchas dudas en el, aunque sus palabras eran coherentes no tenía nada para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto.

-¿Por qué la mitad de tu rostro parece estar hecho de arena?

Kala no parecio extrañada por la pregunta, aunque dudaba de la reacción del shinobi al saber la respuesta.

-Porque en el desierto antes de conocerte decidí que no quería matar a nadie, me hice

un conjuro para asegurarme de que Shukaku no escaparía, yo me convertiré en su contenedor convirtiéndome en una estatua de arena; conforme se acerque el peligro de que el se libere me ire convirtiendo en arena poco a poco, solo puedo controlarlo con una pócima pero cuando el tiempo llegue será inevitable.

Gaara estaba enfadado, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Eres una egoísta, cuando shukaku salga de mi cuerpo moriremos ambos!

Kala sonrió y miro la Luna llena, se sentía feliz de poder pronunciar esas palabras.

-Tu serás libre de Shukaku, podrás dormir, tener una vida normal... yo moriré en tu lugar, no te preocupes por nada.

Las venas de Gaara hervían llenas de coraje, se sentía impotente, sin pensarlo, casi como algo automático su mano se dirigió al rostro de Kala.

La bofetada no pareció afectar a Kala en absoluto.

Gaara le miro atónito, ¿Por qué no lloras? ¿Por qué no reaccionas?

-No tengo razones para llorar, porque estoy a lado del ser que más amo... no me importa si me quieres o no, simplemente es mejor vivir un día con el ser que más amo que mil años sin conocerlo.

Dos lagrimas silenciosas surcaron el rostro de Gaara, eran lagrimas de tristeza y felicidad.

_Felicidad de encontrar a alguien que te ama_

Y tristeza de que el destino pretenda arrebatártelo.

Ambos se abrazaron tiernamente, era un abrazo que pretendía demostrar cuanto se necesitaban, cuanto se amaban.

-No permitire que mueras Kala-chan... debe haber una forma en la que ninguno de los dos muera. No soy bueno en poesía pero quisiera que supieras lo que siento con estas palabras que rondan mi mente.

_Tu serás mi refugio y yo el Tuyo_

_Mis besos tu aliento y tu palpitar mi razón de vivir._

_El tiempo no parece pasar cuando estoy a tu lado._

_Porque el amor hace eterno nuestro existir._

La voz suave del shinobi de la arena parecía arrullar a Kala, sabiendo que se tenían el uno al otro no importaba lo difíciles que se tornaran las cosas todo estaría bien.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Unos ojos rojos llenos de ira miraban Konoha a la distancia.

Me dijeron que Orochimaru era muy poderoso... pero por lo visto no es cierto, a pesar de que lo maté y robe su chakra no tengo suficiente energía.

No importa, capturare a los Gennins y les quitare el estúpido hechizo que hizo shiory.

Pero primero me vengare de ese odioso Kitsune.

El niño de cabello negro vendo nuevamente su herida y esta vez la estrujo dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre.

¡Te prometo por mi vida padre que volveremos a estar juntos muy pronto!

**Continuara...**

Please, reviews! Saben que me encanta saber su opinión. 


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 Arena Negra 

**Nadie le cree a Kala, ¿Ustedes le creerían a alguien si les dice que ha viajado en el tiempo?, Shukaku regresa para dar problemas, sin mencionar que Sasuke,Naruto y Hinata tienen asuntos que resolver ¿Yaoi o NaruHina? ¿Cuál prefieren?, envíenme un review para que tome en cuenta su opinión, see ya! Y disfruten su lectura.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lo que dejaba intranquilo al shinobi de la arena no era haberle confesado a Kala lo que sentía... _- No es la primera vez que le digo a una chica que la quiero, sin embargo es la primera vez que no estoy mintiendo._

_Lo más extraño es que me ha confesado que le enviaron a asesinarme y que no piensa hacerlo... que ha sacrificado su vida por mi con un hechizo¿Será una trampa? ¿En verdad le importo?_

Mientras Kala dormía, la mente de Gaara se había llenado de varias dudas, todo le sonaba demasiado irreal... después de todo es más común un viaje en el tiempo que encontrar alguien que te quiera sin el propósito de asesinarte. Teniendo en cuenta que la noche le facilitaría las cosas, decidió infiltrarse en la biblioteca del Kazekage, burlo a los guardias con facilidad y entro a la gran habitación plagada de toda clase de documentos y libros, busco durante horas, pero no encontró nada, en ninguna parte se hacia referencia al clan Taimu. 

Después de salir de la biblioteca decidió deambular por la calle para bajar su enojo, era difícil estar calmado en las noches de luna llena por la sed de sangre de Shukaku y aun más si el no se mantenía calmado.

Repentinamente sintió un impulso por ir al parque de su aldea, tenía un extraño presentimiento.

-Es como si alguien me estuviera esperando ahí. Tonterías ¿Quién me podría estar esperando a estas horas y sobre todo ahí?

Cuando llegó al parque se sentó en su columpio favorito y se meció suavemente, eso le traía desagradables recuerdos de su infancia, odiaba ese lugar, pero algo le decía que tenía que estar ahí, tenía la sensación de que alguien le veía a corta distancia. Al dejar de mecerse una corriente de aire frío paso cerca de sus pies.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres de mi? Pregunto Gaara en un tono más frío de lo usual.

A corta distancia de el, apareció una persona de baja estatura cubierta con una capa negra que le cubría totalmente el cuerpo.

-Sabaku no Gaara, vengo a traerte la información que buscas.

La pequeña figura se inclino y deposito un pergamino en el suelo; después le dio la espalda al pelirrojo dispuesta a marcharse.

Gaara tomo el pergamino y después hizo un movimiento inconsciente de su mano ordenándole detenerse.

Una mano de arena surgió de pronto y capturo en su interior al pequeño sujeto que pedía con angustia que le liberaran.

-¡Suéltame te lo advierto, no tienes idea de con quien te metes!

_Mi arena a regresado... ¿Pero porque ahora? No importa, puede ser solo temporal así que la aprovechare_.

El pelirrojo ya había analizado la voz y se dio cuenta enseguida de que se trataba de una niña.

- En ese caso infórmame quien eres para saber a quien estoy a punto de matar.

-Se que no eres capaz de matarme, te conozco... dijo con determinación en la voz la niña, parecía divertida con la actitud del shinobi.

El shinobi de la arena no pudo contener la risa- ¿Acaso crees que estoy jugando?

_La risita maliciosa del pelirrojo erizo la piel de la pequeña._

La curiosidad de Gaara por ver su rostro era inmensa, no cualquier niña tendría las agallas para hablarle de ese modo así que en silencio se dispuso a quitarle la capucha negra.

Para su sorpresa al retirar la capucha vio a una niña de piel morena con un largo cabello negro y unos intensos ojos violeta con dos pequeños puntos morados en medio de la frente, la pequeña le miraba atónita no se esperaba esa reacción del pelirrojo.

-No debiste verme, pero no importa ya es hora de que me vaya.

La pequeña cerro los ojos y la mano de arena se deshizo, después de liberarse, la arena junto a sus pies se volvio un agujero, la niña le dedico una sonrisa al pelirrojo y dio un pequeño salto desapareciendo junto con ella el agujero.

Gaara se percato de que en el suelo donde había desaparecido la niña había una especie de polvo negro.

-¿Arena negra?

El pelirrojo trato de controlar la arena de nuevo pero no pudo, vio los primeros rayos de sol después de esa noche tan misteriosa y decidió regresar a casa no sin antes leer el pergamino.

En los tiempos en que empezaron a surgir los primeros clanes de shinobis la palabra de nuestros antepasados habla acerca de dos hermanos que nunca se conocieron, maldecidos por la ambición de poder de sus padres ambos fueron sellados con demonios en su interior desde el momento de su nacimiento, para evitar una desgracia a su pueblo, fueron separados para controlar su inmenso poder.

La niña más pequeña llevaba en su interior al demonio Iku temido por deborar mentes humanas así como por su increíble poder de destrucción, a diferencia de su hermano ella logro estabilizar su poder y logro ser aceptada en la sociedad creciendo bajo la tutela de poderosos hechiceros hasta que sin explicación alguna desapareció tragada por las arenas del desierto.

_El hermano mayor fue torturado y asesinado, puesto que no lograba el control del demonio que se hallaba en su interior y había sembrado la muerte y destrucción en varias aldeas, extrañamente en el momento en que se realizo la autopsia no fue encontrado su corazón._

_Al fallecer ambos cuentan los sabios que sus padres arrepentidos por el mal hecho a sus hijos y a su pueblo, crearon un corazón de cristal hecho con la arena más pura, se dice que el cristal era capaz de encerrar en su interior almas humanas y demonios, desde ese momento el clan Taimu y el clan Sabaku convirtieron a sus hijos en los guardianes de la aldea de la arena ya que los demonios y ambas almas descansaran hasta que sea necesaria nuevamente su aparición en el mundo, permanecen en su interior por los siglos de los siglos los guardianes de la aldea de la arena._

Gaara llego a la hora del desayuno, Temari que aun estaba soñolienta preparaba unos Hot cakes.

-¿Qué tal te fue en la noche Gaara?

El shinobi arqueo la ceja no sabiendo muy bien que contestar.

-Supongo que fue una noche rara.

La rubia le miro intranquila el rostro de su hermano mostraba preocupación.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche? Algo te preocupa, ¿Verdad?

Su hermano quiso ocultar la duda en sus ojos aguamarinas.

-¿Tienes miedo de que ella no te quiera?

-Yo solo tengo miedo de mi mismo... susurro con notoria hostilidad.

Esa sonrisa rota en tu rostro te delata, ¿Ella es otra asesina?

La mirada penetrante de su hermano le dejo saber que no quería hablar más del asunto, sin embargo antes de irse a sentar al comedor dedico a su hermana una respuesta desalentadora.

- Solo puedo decirte que no voy a permitir más mentiras.

La rubia accidentalmente dejo que se quemara un Hot cake, su cabeza no estaba en la cocina en ese momento.

Mientras despegaba el Hot cake quemado de la sarten recordaba a las chicas que habían muerto por tratar de jugar con los sentimientos de Gaara.

Temari sabía muy bien que ya antes habían enviado a otras chicas a enamorar a Gaara para después asesinarlo, después de tantos intentos de encontrar el amor, el chico había puesto una barrera cerrando su corazón para todo aquel que dijera quererlo para evitar ser dañado nuevamente.

_Kala debe haber hecho una gran daño en su barrera... si ella es sincera Gaara no sabra como reaccionar._

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de ira, la maldita duda le carcomía lasentrañas_ –Si esta mintiendo yo misma la matare._

Después del desayuno los habitantes de la casa se reunieron en la sala, el pelirrojo le pidió a Kala que leyera en voz alta el antiguo pergamino, al terminar la lectura no se hicieron esperar los murmullos de los shinobis.

Temari se mostraba totalmente escéptica al igual que Kankurou, pero Gaara parecía divertido, su rostro no presagiaba nada bueno, esa sonrisa psicópata había erizado a más de uno y esa vez no era la excepción.

-Al parecer la historia es cierta, eres la guardiana de nuestra aldea por eso fuiste enviada a _eliminarme_ pero...¿Qué sucedió contigo? Tu eres la niña buena de la historia Kala, ¿Qué hicieron las arenas del desierto contigo? Pregunto el pelirrojo sarcásticamente.

La pelimorada respiro profundamente, se sentía acorralada, nunca antes en su vida le habían cuestionado de esa manera, sentía que estaba en un juicio y ella era la criminal... Al juzgar por el rostro del pelirrojo si daba una respuesta que no le gustara tendría problemas y bastante serios, sabía muy bien que estaba tratando con el Gaara psicopata que le vio por primera vez.

-No tenía idea de que existiera una leyenda, tampoco sabía que tenía un hermano, tengo 13 años y viaje en el tiempo ¿Cómo se supone que yo sepa algo?

Las cosas no marchaban a favor de Kala, la chica solo hacía dudar más a los tres shinobis sobre la veracidad de lo que decía.

Gaara fue el primero en retomar la conversación- ¿Que hiciste en esos 13 años de vida? ¿Acaso estuviste amordazada de pies y manos toda tu vida?

-¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera? Parece que me estuvieran enjuiciando, yo solo era una esclava con derecho a dos comidas al día, lo máximo que me enseñaron fue a leer y a escribir lo demás me lo enseño... mi sempai.

La pelimorada había parado de hablar abruptamente, parecía que la tenían amenazada para no hablar de más.

La rubia aun no se mostraba convencida, Ya Confesaste que te enviaron a asesinar a mi hermano y nos dices que no piensas hacerlo, ¿Pero...Cómo podemos saber que no es una trampa? ¡Por favor! ¿Viajes en el tiempo? No te niego que no seas original... Pero dime, ¿Cómo puedes demostrar que vienes del pasado? Esa vieja leyenda no explica nada.

La mirada de Kala mostraba determinación, la chica empezaba a tomar una actitud defensiva.

-Si quieres yo e Iku podemos pelear contra ti. Así demostrare que digo la verdad.

- Baka, solo te haces la interesante, te reto a que me demuestres que es verdad lo que dices, Kala Taimu, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre.

Temari se mostraba totalmente confiada, para ella Kala era solo otra kunoichi incompetente enviada a asesinar a su hermano.

-Oh, lo olvidaba, ¿Apruebas la pelea hermano? Después no quiero problemas contigo.

Gaara cerro sus ojos, eso demostraba que el asunto no le importaba, dando así aprobación a la pelea que hiba a iniciar.

**Pensamientos de Gaara:**Temari es una tonta, esta subestimando demasiado a Kala, aunque ella no tenga los conocimientos de una kunoichi, si en verdad lleva en su interior un demonio, no me sorprendería que ella acabara mordiendo el polvo esta vez.

Kankurou por su parte sonreía confiando en la fuerza de su hermana mayor. -Temari, no la dañes demasiado, no tiene oportunidades contra una kunoichi de tu nivel.

-No te preocupes hermano, estamos al mismo nivel, recuerda que ella tiene un demonio en su interior, si no es así esta acabada, piénsalo esta pelea se va a poner divertida.

-Ya lo creo, una aprendiz de hechicera contra una Kunoichi, ¿Qué le vas a hacer Kala, convertirla en sapo? Rió el marionetero sin lograr que la pelimorada se molestara en algún momento con sus comentarios.

_No hagas caso a sus palabras, concéntrate y deja tu chakra fluir hacia mi, deja que tu mente se habrá, yo le daré un escarmiento para que ya no sea tan arrogante._

La pelimorada toco su frente y ahí aparecieron dos pequeños puntos morados, se concentro e hizo varios sellos y tras una cortina de humo apareció a lado de ella un conejo blanco con dos patas cortas que asemejaban brazos con manos pequeñitas con tres dedos, sus patas inferiores eran grandes y sin garras, haciéndolo aun más tierno orejas más largas que un conejo común que le caían por su espalda y contrastando una cola parecida a la de un diablo pero larga y blanca, "el animalito" permanecía con los ojos cerrados en el suelo dando la impresión de que dormía, ajeno a las miradas de los shinobis.

Kankurou sonrió ¿Ese es el famoso Iku? Pensé que sería atemorizante...

Gaara se quedo pensativo al ver los puntos morados en la frente de la supuesta aprendiz de hechicera, la chica que había visto en el parque se parecía a Kala pero debía tener aproximadamente 8 años, ¿Un viaje en el tiempo? Por otra parte; Esa chica tenía que tener un control tan grande de su demonio que ella misma podía expulsarlo de su cuerpo ¿Podría ella regresarlo cuando ella quisiera?

-A mi me parece lindo, sonrió Temari, aunque me da desconfianza "_tu mascota"._

Kala parecía molesta -Deberías ser más respetuosa, no estas hablando con un animal común ¿Recuerdas? Además Iku es mi sempai.

-Tonterías bufo la rubia a medida que se acercaba al demonio, me parece un conejo deforme. Además solo una persona puede ser sempai.

Iku desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareció aferrado a la cabeza de Temari.

-¡Quitate de encima Monstruo!

Iku posiciono su cabeza delante de los asustados ojos de Temari, después abrió los ojos dejando ver unas intensas y grandes pupilas rojas que parecían haber atrapado a Temari en ellas.

En cuestión de segundos la rubia cayo al suelo desmayada e Iku se teletransporto a lado de Gaara restregándose contra su pierna cariñosamente.

Kankurou fue a ayudar a Temari y frunció el ceño molesto y nervioso.

Es poderosa... mascullo para sus adentros Kankurou.

-Deberías controlar a tu _sempai_. Ella fue atacada por sorpresa.

- Iku solo se defendía, no le gusta que la llamen "mascota", además solo es temporal, Temari despertara muy pronto, un detalle, Iku es "Ella"

Gaara acaricio a Iku con delicadeza, el pelirrojo no sabía porque se había sentido impulsado a hacer eso, normalmente el hubiera tratado de matar a Iku, la demonia tenía un comportamiento felino, el pelirrojo se sentía desconcertado era como si los movimientos de esa demonia le hubieran hechizado, sin embargo le gustaba lo cariñosa que se mostraba con el, aunque eso no le quitaba su desconfianza.

-Le agradas a Iku, me alegro que se lleven bien.

Iku se acercó a Kala levitando y le murmuro algo por lo bajo, después de esto la demonia se desvaneció lentamente como si solo hubiera sido una ilusión.

-¿Ella habla?¿Qué te dijo? Murmuro Gaara molesto de que le ocultaran las cosas.

-A ella no le gusta hablar con otras personas... además es algo que tu no debes saber.

El pelirrojo se quedo serio y cambio de Tema al estar incomodo por esa respuesta -¿De que se alimenta Iku?

-Ella se alimenta de mentes humanas... es un ente del tipo psíquico, para que no cause problemas le dejo comer de vez en cuando mentes de asesinos o de personas que me lastiman, se que no es justo pero de lo contrario ella se alimenta comiendo mis pensamientos.

-Nadie esta contento con su demonio, murmuro el Shinobi de la arena por lo bajo.

A Kala no le hizo gracia el chiste sarcástico de Gaara, tener un demonio dentro nunca había sido cosa de juego, de hecho eso era lo que la había marcado con una etiqueta de "Extraña" "Monstruo" por solo mencionar algunos de los tantos desagradables calificativos que le habían puesto.

¿Será posible que el sea feliz teniendo un demonio en su interior?

-¿El tuyo de que se alimenta?

-Será mejor que no hablemos de eso... dijo el shinobi de la arena conciente de que podría asustar a Kala. _No se porque... algo me dice que quizás pueda confiar en ella._

De repente se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Kankurou fue a atender, mientras que Temari despertaba de su inconciencia.

Al abrir los ojos Temari no se levanto inmediatamente, miro desde el suelo a ambos muchachos conversando.

Se me hace muy extraño que Gaara hable con tanta facilidad con una persona, ojala mis malos presentimientos no se cumplan.

Kankurou entro con un pergamino en la mano, al parecer eran malas noticias.

-Es del consejo... definitivamente no permitirán que seas Kazekage.

Gaara cerro los puños y dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared sin emitir palabra alguna, si tan solo tuviera mi arena iría y asesinaría a todos esos bastardos.

El pelirrojo dio una mirada furtiva a la pelimorada, haciendo que ella se erizara sin que este se diera cuenta.

Después de todo es su culpa que ya no tengamos "nuestra arena", desde que llego a tu vida solo hemos tenido problemas, realmente no entiendo que sientes por esa chica. ¿Deseos?¡El amor es para los débiles! Debiste matarla en el desierto, hubieras podido sobrevivir sin ella. Y ahora ya serías Kazekage. Sembrando el temor es la única forma en que puedes tener poder.

La chica noto que el shinobi del desierto entablaba una conversación con Shukaku, sabiendo que no podría evitar escuchar la plática, prefirió quedarse en silencio.

Regresaste...¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Qué sucedió con nuestra arena?

Estuve encerrado por una especie rara de sello en lo más profundo de tu inconciencia, pero ahora he logrado liberarme. No me cambies de tema ¿Admitiste que la quieres? No sabía que te habías vuelto tan cursi...¡Hasta le dijiste una poesía! Si pudiera vomitar lo hubiera hecho en ese instante.

Esa niña te va a llevar a tu perdición. Te lavo el cerebro.

_Tienes razón Shukaku el amor es solo para los débiles, no se que es lo que me paso, creo que me dio lastima, si no ya la hubiera matado._

Kala toco su corazón como si se hubiera roto en ese momento y bajo la mirada.

-¡¡¡Asesinala!!!! No pierdas tiempo!! ¿Le vas a creer a ella o a mi que he sido tu aliado durante toda tu vida? Además así la liberaras de todo dolor, no puedes ser más compasivo.

El pelirrojo se acerco a ella como poseído con un semblante carente de emociones, mientras que en su cabeza Shukaku le gritaba que asesinara a Kala.

La chica cerro los ojos asustada no porque intentaran matarla, aun no lograba asimilar las palabras que había escuchado.

-¿ Lastima...?

El shinobi de la arena agarro a la chica del cuello estrangulándola lentamente.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano la chica emitió entrecortadamente palabras que hicieron reaccionar al shinobi de la arena -Puedes matarme si así lo deseas... pero no puedo permitir que me quieras por lastima porque yo te quiero de verdad.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de par en par...ella había leído su mente.

La reacción del shinobi fue estrepitosamente cortante, se había sentido humillado y eso había hecho que se defendiera agresivamente.

-¡Gaara detente! Gritaron al unísono sus hermanos.

Después de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo solto a Kala dejándola caer al suelo.

-No vuelvas a leer mi mente, miro amenazadoramente el shinobi de la arena a Kala, no tienes ningún derecho de entrometerte en mi vida, ni ahora ni nunca ¿Entendiste?

-No lo hice a propósito... después de que Iku regresa dentro de mi me dejá susceptible y me permite escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, no solo los tuyos, aunque esto sea en contra de mi voluntad...Pero no importa, Gaara-sama no volverá a suceder.

Temari observaba a corta distancia y solo interrumpió al ver a Kala esconder sus ojos violeta tras sus largos mechones de cabello.

-¿Kala estas bien?

La pelimorada seco sus lagrimas y las miro con desprecio para después marcharse silenciosamente a su habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya en su habitación Kala se jalaba el cabello con desesperación, impotente ante sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo de la arena.

-¿Cómo puedo querer a alguien como el? ¿Cómo puedo caer tan bajo y llorar?

La pelimorada restregaba sus ojos intentando que las lagrimas dejaran de salir, se sentía avergonzada, no quería que su "sempai" se diera cuenta de lo débil que se había vuelto.

-Basta de tonterías, no me puedo quedar a llorar como una niña tonta, si no me quiere es su problema. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo...?No puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera.

No pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, con dificultad se detenía para poder respirar, su rostro estaba pálido como si con cada lagrima se le escapara un poco de su vida.

Te advertí que no confiaba en el, pero no importa, debes recordar que la persona que merezca tus lagrimas nunca te dañara dice un adagio muy sabio, en lugar de seguirte lastimando deberías hacer una nueva vida ¿Qué te parece si me como las mentes de esta familia? Yo creo que nadie de aquí merece recordar a una niña tan linda como tu..

-Iku sempai, ¿Por qué solo intentas halagarme para que te alimente?

Bueno, pensé que necesitarías palabras de apoyo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar si me gustaría que alguien me escuchara e intentara comprenderme.

**-**Iku sempai, gracias por tu ayuda, prometo darte alimento pronto, pero por favor no te alimentes de los recuerdos de Gaara, son muy valiosos para mí.

Kala-chan, ¿Si no me das alimento como quieres que sobreviva? Sabes que tu y yo dependemos la una de la otra, ¿Acaso es tan valioso Sabaku no Gaara para que mueras en su nombre? Desde que lo conociste casi no has comido ni dormido, ¿Cómo esperas estar lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a nuestro nuevo enemigo?

La pelimorada se tiro al suelo y cayo pesadamente como si fuera un cadáver, estaba totalmente agotada por su llanto, tenía miedo de lo que estaba a punto de decir, tenía miedo de las represalias de su estricta sempai, sin embargo las palabras brotaron de ella vacías y sin sentido.

-Anoche tuve una visión del futuro cercano y yo moría en una batalla contra el enemigo que me ha estado amenazando, la verdad es que yo no quiero seguir viviendo, me siento muy cansada de todo, no me voy a enfrentar a nadie, voy a suicidarme esta noche, de todas formas estoy destinada a morir.

_-Ya me imaginaba que dirías algo así, el amor deja idiotas a los humanos...sabes pequeña, yo podría ser egoísta y dejarte morir, tu muerte solo me debilitaría mucho y yo lo único que tendría que hacer sería esperar a que llegara el siguiente contenedor, pero la verdad es que te aprecio y por eso espero que escuches mis palabras: "El destino puede seguir dos caminos para causar nuestra ruina: rehusarnos al cumplimiento de sus deseos y cumplirlos plenamente"_

La chica quedo paralizada ante tales palabras, ¿Entonces quieres decir que yo estoy cumpliendo los caprichos del destino?

_Me temo que sí, nunca te has equivocado en tus visiones del futuro e inclusive yo he tenido algunas visiones junto contigo, pero eso no significa que no podamos retar al destino ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad más? ¿Te da miedo descubrir que las cosas pueden ser diferentes si te lo propones?_

La chica sonrió divertida-¿Eso es un reto Iku sempai?

_-No es un reto, es una misión, yo creo que tus emociones te han debilitado y al mismo tiempo te han hecho fuerte, al parecer ya no recuerdas tu miedo a la muerte, rió por lo bajo la demonia ¿Morir por amor es lo que piensas que te hará fuerte? No seas tonta, tú eres valiosa por ti misma. además si vas a morir hazlo por alguien que te quiera._

No volveré a defraudarte sempai, no volveré a dejar que mis emociones me controlen.

_Confío en ti... sin embargo haz una lectura más profunda del futuro, no creo que tengamos un motivo grande para seguir aquí, mi intuición me dice que debemos marcharnos._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto por su parte Gaara se encontraba solo en su cuarto apretando sus puños, se sentía mal por la forma en la que había tratado a Kala.

-_Quizas hubiera sido mejor morir en el desierto... aunque me duela admitirlo la quiero, ¿Pero a quien engaño? no se amar, no comprendo como puedo agradarle ... ella es diferente ,me quiere sin que yo le corresponda._

**-Puedes matarme si así lo deseas... pero no puedo permitir que me quieras por lastima porque yo te quiero de verdad.**

El Shinobi del desierto cerro los ojos recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿Realmente yo le dije una poesía? Ahora comprendo porque dicen que el amor te deja idiota.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el comedor hablaban Temari y Kankurou.

-Ahora que no tiene su arena es "casi indefenso", por eso se ha descontrolado mucho.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, si lo que Kala dice es cierto, la vida de Gaara va a cambiar completamente, sin mencionar que Gaara esta destruyendo la vida de Kala.

El marionetero no parecía entender bien ¿Cómo esta destruyendo la vida de Kala? Ella se busco que le dieran un susto por entrometida.

-Eso crees tu, Gaara aun guarda mucho rencor hacia las personas, esta confundido respecto a lo que siente por Kala, nuestro hermano tiene miedo de ser lastimado otra vez, debo admitir que la chica lo quiere, pero por ahora Gaara solo es capaz de demostrar desprecio a los demás y esta lastimando a Kala.

_-En eso tienes toda la razón..._

Ambos shinobis se sorprendieron al ver a Kala con una gran cortada en donde estaban sus venas, pero extrañamente no habían rastros de sangre.

Kankurou fue el primero en reaccionar-¿Qué demonios hiciste, estas loca?

-Ofrecí mi sangre para leer el futuro cercano, ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar, debo ir a Konoha, Adiós y disculpen por el desorden en mi cuarto.

Antes de poder preguntarle algo más, la chica desapareció tras una cortina de humo.

-¿A que se refería con desorden? Pregunto el marionetero-¿Acaso destruyo la habitación?

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al cuarto en el que Kala se había hospedado y descubrieron con horror como las paredes y el suelo estaban tapizados por símbolos hechos con sangre.

-Hay que admitir que es una chica interesante... sonrió levemente Gaara quien había llegado antes que sus hermanos, voy a hacer una visita a Konoha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tsunade miraba atentamente a Shiory quien permanecía atado con cuerdas de chakra.

-Tsunade-sama, podría terminar pronto el interrogatorio, estamos perdiendo tiempo. Reclamo el chico aburrido por tantas preguntas.

La Hokage ciertamente no podía creer lo que había escuchado, el chico venía del pasado, le habían arrancado el corazón y seguía vivo, el niño de cabello negro era un poderoso hechicero que estaba buscando venganza contra los que habían sellado a su padre el demonio Tanuki mejor conocido como Shukaku.

Jiraiya observaba con detenimiento al muchacho de aproximadamente 15 o 17 años, el le recordaba a alguien, esos ojos los había visto en otra parte.

Veamos murmuraba por lo bajo Jiraiya, ese uniforme se parece al que utilizaron los Jounin hace muchos años en la aldea de la arena.

-¡Exijo que me liberen antes de que destruya su aldea en contra de mi voluntad! Debo regresar a la normalidad a los descendientes de quienes sellaron a Shukaku para que puedan destruir a Arkham antes de que libere todo el poder que obtuvo de Orochimaru.

Tsunade se puso nerviosa ante tales palabras, ¿Cómo es posible que ese mocoso pueda hacer eso?

-Mata a las personas absorbiendo todo su chakra, puede utilizar las técnicas de la persona que mato, si emplea adecuadamente los sellos, pero el efecto del chakra no es muy duradero ya que su cuerpo lo empieza a consumir rápidamente a medida que el lo utiliza.

El maestro de los sapos había leído eso en los pergaminos prohibidos, personas que se alimentan de chakra, seguramente Orochimaru había ambicionado el cuerpo del niño y este logro matarlo con alguna técnica antigua.

-Tsunade, debemos hacerle caso al chico, si el cuerpo de Arkham consume el chakra de Orochimaru el niño volverá a buscar a alguien más poderoso.

Shiory bajo la mirada, lo más probable es que ya se habrá dado cuenta de que Naruto tiene a Kyuubi en su interior y lo querrá para el. Ese maldito bastardo seguramente me hará luchar contra Naruto, para que lo debilite y luego lo atacara. Ya antes ha hecho cosas similares conmigo.

Tsunade miro con determinación al chico,- No permitire que te sigan controlando, buscare en los pergaminos prohibidos algo sobre el sellado que le hicieron a tu corazón.

El chico esbozo una sonrisa sincera, -No me molestaría si me suelta y me permite hacer las pócimas para que libere los chakras de mis nuevos aliados.

La Hokage dio su aprobación, aunque no muy convencida.

Jiraiya desato las cuerdas y se quedo a solas con Tsunade.

La rubia se recostó sobre su escritorio, se encontraba agotada después de tantos problemas.

-¿Tan pronto estas envejeciendo Tsunade? Rió Jiraiya divertido al verla totalmente cansada.

-Si tuviera fuerzas me levantaría y te golpearía sonrió la Hokage pero debo ahorrar fuerzas para ayudar al chico.

-Hablando de eso, ¿El no te recuerda a alguien?

-Si te refieres a sus ojos... tiene toda la pinta de ser un descendiente del Clan Sabaku a excepción de su cabello morado.

-¡Eso es! Ya se a quien me recuerda, a ese mocoso psicópata y arrogante "Sabaku no Gaara"

Tsunade no pareció muy contenta ante tal comentario- Baka, no deberías hablar así del futuro Kazekage de la aldea de la arena.

-Ja, parece que ese niño te gusta, ¡Vieja asaltacunas!

-Mira quien habla, el viejo raboberde... ¿Cómo se te ocurre que él me guste?

-No lo se...solo se me ocurrió.

Tsunade esbozo una sonrisita maliciosa al verlo sonrojado, ¿No será que estas celoso?

-Yo nunca...¡Oh, rayos Tsunade!

La mujer de ojos almendrados se acerco a el seductoramente dejando ver sus atributos femeninos.

-Jiraiya-kun, hagámoslo...

Gulp!, trago saliva el maestro de los sapos al sentir que algo en su entrepierna cobraba vida.

Tsunade rió satisfecha al lograr su cometido, -Me refería a que tomáramos sake.

-¿Por qué me torturas así Tsunade-chan? ¿Ahora que tengo un problema entre piernas que hago? Decía el viejo ermitaño a la vez que su cara mostraba indignación ¡Siempre me haces lo mismo!

Tsunade puso pasador en la puerta y se desnudo dejando ver su cuerpo bien conservado, luego se sentó encima de las piernas de Jiraiya y le lamió sensualmente la oreja-Hoy estoy de buen humor y necesito relajarme... el sake puede esperar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en otra parte del edificio Shiory les daba a beber a los Gennins un liquido verde.

-Bébanlo con confianza, a diferencia del antídoto que hizo Arkham este no tiene sake.

Hinata sonrió aliviada a la vez que bebía la pócima.

-No funciona, recrimino Neji, seguimos iguales.

¡¡¡Puffff!!! (XD efectos de sonido baratos)Una nube de humo envolvió a Neji y este volvió a la normalidad.

Lo mismo sucedió con los demás a excepción de Naruto quien aun permanecía con orejas de zorrito.

-¡¡Datte Bayo!! ¿Por qué no funciono bien conmigo?

El pelimorado le pidió disculpas sin poder evitar reírse-Debe ser un efecto secundario causado por Kyuubi.

Sasuke salió de la habitación procurando que nadie le viera.

-¡¡¡Kuso!!!!! ¡Naruto se ve tan sexy así! ¡Tengo que echarme agua fría para que nadie note..."esto".

Hinata por su parte estaba sonrojada ¡Te ves tan tierno así Naruto-kun!

Los demás chicos solo se reían a la vez que notaban la ausencia de Sasuke.

¿Dónde esta el Uchiha? Pregunto Neji sospechando lo que le pasaba al vengador.

Shikamaru miro de reojo el piso dándose cuenta de que habían finas gotas de sangre, pero para evitar problemas no menciono nada.

El rubio también estaba sonrojado-¿En serio crees que me veo lindo Hinata-chan?

-Yo creo que te ves estúpido...

Detrás de ellos estaba un Sasuke con una actitud muy pedante y con los pantalones extrañamente mojados.

Naruto arqueo una ceja ¿Quién te pidió tu opinión? ¿Y porque tu nariz esta sangrando?

-Me golpeé la nariz cuando me caí en el baño (¿Excusa creíble?X3)

El rubio lo miro de arriba a abajo como tratando de analizar que estaba mal --¡Un momento! ¿Tu nariz sangrando? Pantalones mojados...¡Sasuke eres un pervertido! Kyaaaaaa!

Sasuke salió corriendo mientras que los demás que se encontraban en la habitación dejaban caer una gotita de sudor.

-¿Entonces te quito o no las orejas de zorro Naruto? Menciono Shiory dándole poca importancia al asunto.

El ojiazul, babeaba en silencio (pensando en quien sabe que cosa XD)

-Me quedare con ellas por poco tiempo-pequeña risita maliciosa por parte del kitsune-

El pelimorado se había quedado muy serio repentinamente.

-En ese caso, creo que lo que me queda por decirles es que nos reuniremos aquí, dentro de tres días para que todos descansemos, si llegan a notar alguna irregularidad avísenle enseguida a Tsunade-sama, yo estaré al pendiente de ustedes.

Los Gennins asintieron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, algo temerosos de llegar a encontrarse con el niño que mato a Orochimaru.

Cuando la habitación quedo vacía una voz resonó como un eco en los oídos de Shiory.

-¿Te diviertes con tus nuevos amiguitos?

Finas gotas de sudor cubrían el rostro de Shiory, Arkham estaba a sus espaldas sujetando en su mano el corazón de cristal.

-Creo que tendrás que decidir de que lado estas o acabare contigo y no creo que eso te convenga.

El niño sonrió mientras estrujaba fuertemente el corazón de cristal dejando ver en sus ojos rojos la malicia.

El dolor invadió el rostro de Shiory quien a duras penas se sostenía en pie, Arkham se mostraba satisfecho.

-Decide ya... antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.

**Continuara...**

**-¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Diganmelo en un review, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review,**

**este fic ya lleva bastante tiempo (unos 4 años o algo asì) y por fin Aquì esta...**

**¡El final de mi primer fic!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Atreverse**

Aldea de Konoha.

Finas gotas de sudor cubrían el rostro de Shiory, Arkham estaba a sus espaldas sujetando en su mano el corazón de cristal.

-Creo que tendrás que decidir de que lado estas o acabare contigo y no creo que eso te convenga.

El niño sonrió mientras estrujaba fuertemente el corazón de cristal dejando ver en sus ojos rojos la malicia.

Sin que este se diera cuenta en el corazòn se había formado una grieta.

El dolor invadió el rostro de Shiory quien a duras penas se sostenía en pie, Arkham se mostraba satisfecho.

-Decide ya... antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.

Ya he decidido… dijo con dificultad el aludido… prefiero morir a seguir siendo tu marioneta.

El niño soltó una risita maliciosa, sabes que no me eres útil muerto, ademàs sabes que hay cosas peores que la muerte…

Shiory estaba asustado, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación…

¡Mangekyou sharingan!

Todo a su alrededor obscureció y las imágenes de su pasado aparecieron ante el.

En el sitio donde se encontraba habìa cadáveres por todas partes, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar, su aldea natal habìa sido destruida por un monstruo.

El mismo.

No habìa podido controlar a su demonio y lo habìa destruido todo, de pronto una figura se aparecio ante el y sin poder evitarlo se paralizo.

-Madre… lo siento, yo…

No digas nada… No ha sido tu culpa… susurro la mujer, sígueme hijo, tenemos que reparar el daño hecho.

Shiory la siguió sintiéndose temeroso, llegaron a una cueva enorme, ahì les estaba esperando su padre adoptivo con un bulto pequeño entre sus brazos.

El hombre le veia con seriedad.

El niño bajo la mirada avergonzado de lo que habìa hecho.

Una vez dentro de la cueva su madre empezó a hablar.

Hijo no te voy a mentir, he cometido muchos errores fatales y tengo que corregirlos, quiero que sepas tu origen y el de tu clan.

El pequeño escuchaba con atención por instinto se alejo de su padrastro, le daba miedo su mirada.

-Nuestro clan se caracteriza por nuestros poderes psíquicos, por eso muchos nos temen y nos odian, esa fue la razòn del asesinato de tu padre, el tenìa grandes poderes y antes de morir te convirtió a ti y a tu hermana en contenedores de demonios, no lo odies el podìa ver el futuro y sabìa lo que hacia.

El niño se quedo pensativo no sabiendo que decir.

-En realidad no opino lo mismo, una voz grave resono en la cueva.

La mujer no dijo nada en el fondo sabìa que su pareja tenìa razòn, sin embargo no querìa que su hijo se llenara de resentimiento.

-¿Para que me has traido aquì madre? Pregunto confundido.

Para explicarte lo que debes hacer susurro su padrasto.

-¿No crees que es demasiado prematuro? La preocupación se notaba en lo ojos violetas.

-Debe saberlo ahora… no tenemos tiempo.

En ese momento detrás de una cortina de humo aparecio un grupo de numeroso de guerreros.

Uchia Renda- Kiomi Taimu El consejo les ha impuesto la pena de muerte por la destrucción de nuestra aldea.

A nosotros puedes matarnos pero a nuestros hijos no los toques grito con desesperación Kiomi.

Esa no es tu desiciòn mujer dijo uno de los guerreros con sorna su familia esta llena de alimañas y deben morir.

Shiory entro en pánico y fue corriendo detrás de su madre, ella le miro con ternura y tristeza, el pobre tenìa miedo, a pesar de el inmenso poder que habitaba en el… se sentìa culpable, fue estupida al no detener a su marido habìa condenado a sus hijos a la desgracia.

No pudiendo evitarlo kiomi solto dos lagrimas silenciosas y abrazo a Shiory.

Renda los miro conmovido, amaba a kiomi màs que a su propia vida, lucharìa hasta el final, estaba decidido, miro el pequeño bultito entre sus brazos por ultima vez y se lo entrego a Kiomi.

-Cuidalo mucho Kiomi…

Se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios, acto seguido le dio un beso en la frente a Shiory que le miro extrañado.

-Hijo, cuida a tu madre y a tu hermanito dijo entre susurros

-¡Sì padre! Grito Shiory con determinación en su voz y poniendose delante de su madre.

_Después de eso solo oscuridad._

Shiory cayo al suelo inconciente mientras que Arkham reflejaba en su rostro dolor…

¿Qué fue todo eso? Esa visiòn jamàs la habìa tenido, se froto los ojos veia todo borroso se sentìa cansado.

Trato de avanzar pero no pudo un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo hizo gritar,una corriente de chakra morado lo envolvìa.

¿Qué sucede? Grito la Hokage mientras se incorporaba ante tal lamento.

Jiraiya abrio los ojos sorprendido, es el ¡Chakra de Orochimaru!

Ambos se acomodaron las ropas lo mejor que pudieron y fueron enseguida a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Se sorprendieron al encontrar a Shiory y a su lado un niño inconciente.

¿Qué sucedió aquì? Pregunto Tsunade sonando confundida y enojada al mismo tiempo.

El chakra de Orochimaru fue consumido totalmente susurro Shiory mientras se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que salìa de la comisura de su boca.

¿El es Arkham? Pregunto Jiraiya sorprendido este mocoso no llega ni a los 8 años.

Shiory asintio simplemente

-Me parece sorprendente susupiro la Hokage que después de habernos ocacionado tantos problemas ese niño este totalmente vulnerable en el suelo.

Los tres lo contemplaron, ya no tenìa la apariencia de Orochimaru, su piel era morena y su cabello era negro con un corte muy parecido al de Sasuke.

Sin aviso alguno las cortinas de la habitación comenzaron a mecerse violentamente.

Una figura femenina aparecio de la nada. Kala Taimu.

Kala se acerco a Shiory y este instintivamente retrocedio.

¡¿Quién demonios eres!? ¡Alejate de mi!

La chica sonrio de forma cansada.

Tranquilo Hermano… Solo he venido a terminar todo esto.

-¿Hermano? El muchacho no entendìa a que se referìa.

**Pensamientos de Shirory:** Ella es Kala, la persona que quiere Arkham que mate, nunca antes la habìa visto, pero por la descripción debe ser ella.

Tsunade y Jiraiya Observaban en silencio, ambos muchachos eran muy parecidos.

-Entiendo que no sepas de que hablo, nos queda poco tiempo, debemos partir a la aldea de la arena, en el camino te explicare, nos estan esperando a las afueras de Konoha.

Muchacha me debes explicaciones- La Godaime no se veia muy contenta.

Las cortinas se movieron suavemente y detrás de ellas un remolino de arena negra se formo y de el emergio una niña de piel morena con largo cabello negro y unos intensos ojos violeta, en su frente destacaban dos pequeños puntos morados en medio de la frente, en cuanto a su vestimenta no se podìa ver mucho porque era cubierta por una capa negra.

Disculpe Hokage, Soy Hirumi una guardiana del tiempo, he venido a reparar una grieta en el espacio temporal, no puedo decirle los implicados, ni que sucedera… por favor no intervenga.

El rostro de la mujer dejaba notar todo su asombro y confusiòn, iba a decir algo cuando la muchacha apreto entre sus manos el medallón que llevaba en el cuello.

El medallón era un corazòn de plata con tres esferas en el lado derecho, la primera esfera de color amarillo, la de en medio negra con manchas plateadas, la ùltima era de un color amarillo- naranja que parecìa tener una sombra en su interior.

-Confien en mi por favor… susurro la niña.

Tsunade asintio simplemente con la cabeza, tenìa la mirada perdida.

Jiraiya tenìa la misma expresión en su rostro.

-Debemos irnos… Estaran en ese estado hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos, la guardiana mostraba intenciones de retirarse cuando noto algo que llamo su atención.

Kala y Shiory se miraban en silencio no sabiendo que hacer o decir.

-Debemos llevar a Arkham, sera mejor que lo cargues tu señalo Kala a Shiory.

-De acuerdo, puso al niño en su espalda con poca delicadeza como si tratara de un saco de patatas.

Kala vio como un objeto brillaba en el suelo con una tenue luz.

-¿Qué es esto?

Shiory abrio los ojos asustado, ¡No lo toques!

Pero era demasiado tarde Kala tenìa entre sus manos aquel objeto.

Al contemplarlo entre sus manos pronto se dio cuenta de que era.

_Es tu corazòn…_

-No me daño, ¿Por que? Las palabras escaparon de su boca delatando asombro.

-Eso es porque es tu hermana de sangre, los une un vinculo creado por el mismo hechizo y màs alla de el. Las palabras de Hirumi eran pausadas tratando quizas de calmar el ambiente.

-Hirumi-sama, esta roto la fisura es muy grande.

-Entonces no podemos demorarnos màs, dame el corazòn yo lo llevare, no te preocupes.

Shiory asintio y miro con fiereza a Hirumi para después saltar por la ventana dirigiendose al lugar acordado.

-No entiendo dijo Kala pensando en voz alta ¿Por què Shiory permitio que guardaras lo màs preciado para el sin quejarse?

-Eso es porque ha sufrido durante demasiado tiempo, lo ùnico que lo hace seguir adelante es la esperanza de ser liberado de ese dolor.

¿Te refieres a las ataduras del sellado de su corazòn?

-No…La niña miro el cielo y sonrio es una libertad màs grande la que busca y solo el mismo puede otorgársela.

Hirumi desapareció dejando solo un casi imperceptible camino de arena en donde antes estaba.

-Eso significa…que el se siente culpable.

Su rostro se ensombrecio ante tal pensamiento cerro los puños y emprendio su marcha hacia la puerta donde la estaban esperando.

Al poco tiempo llego a la enorme puerta.

Neji le recibio, parecia algo preocupado por la situación.

-Ya se nos ha informado lo que llevaremos a cabo en suna, solo hace falta una persona…

-¿Quién? Solto Kala de repente… no disponemos màs que de una oportunidad, ¿Quién puede ser tan desconsiderado?

-Uchiha Sasuke dijo Shikamaru sin miramientos, a el siempre le gusta hacer las cosas màs complicadas.

-Estas viendo las cosas desde un punto muy superficial… interrumpio Hirumi

-Quizas, pero no le cuesta nada intentar facilitarle la vida a los demàs.

-Supongo que nadie le ha facilitado la vida a el intervino Kala haciendo que Shikamaru se enfadara por el tono de voz sarcastico de la pelimorada.

-Me retiro… hablar con mujeres es muy problemático.

-Kala sonrio ante tal comentario y Hirumi dio una mirada complice a la hechicera.

-Bueno Kala, Adelantate junto con los demàs, yo ire a buscar a Sasuke.

-¿Estas segura de ello?

-Hai

-Estaremos en 4 horas en el lugar que me señalaste.

Ambas se dirigieron una ùltima mirada y tomaron caminos opuestos.

Hirumi emprendio camino hacia el monumento a los Hokages.

Desde ahì Sasuke observaba partir a sus compañeros.

-Idiotas… ¿Cómo es posible que crean en viajes en el tiempo?

Una suave brisa le alerto de un intruso

-En el fondo quieres que sea posible.

-Esa voz… dijo con furia el vengador

-Me odias porque me negué a llevarte al pasado ¿Verdad?

-Sabes la respuesta…

El Uchiha le dirigio una mirada despectiva y Hirumi solo se encongio de hombros-No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto de tus sentimientos-

-¿Por que no me haces un favor y revelas de una vez por todas tu apariencia?

-Ah…tambièn eso te enoja… no tienes remedio.

Sasuke activo su sharingan y quedo atonito al ver tras la ilusiòn a la misma niña transformada en adolescente, su cabello era largo legandole casi a la cintura, su cuerpo apenas era cubierto por una tunica negra que contrastaba son su piel que era por mucho màs blanca que la de cualquier humano, unas alas negras adornaban su espalda, todo eso llamaba la atención…pero el sharingan brillaba por si mismo en el palido rostro de la muchacha.

-¿Eres una Uchiha? Las palabras de sasuke fueron casi gritadas al ser tomado por sorpresa ante tal visiòn.

La chica termino la ilusiòn y mostro su verdadera forma.

-Quizas queda una parte de mi que lo es, ahora soy una guardiana del tiempo, ya no pertenezco a ningun clan o alguna época.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza alejando todo pensamiento que evitara distraerlo de su objetivo.

-Tu puedes regresar en el tiempo para reparar los errores ¿Por qué te niegas a ayudarme? ¡Lo que sucedió en mi clan fue un gran error!

-Lo siento Sasuke, yo solo sigo ordenes, no me toca elegir mis acciones respecto al tiempo de vida y época de un solo individuo, es màs delicado de lo que crees.

-¿A que te refieres? Yo solo quiero a mi familia de regreso.

-Sabes que eso no es posible, ni siquiera yo puedo regresar con mi familia ni volver a ser lo que fui.

Sasuke le miro extrañado y ella respondio su pregunta al desplegar sus enormes alas negras y dejar ver unas pesadas cadenas atadas a sus pies.

-Quise hacer lo mismo que tu, volver al pasado y corregir mi error… pero fui castigada, ya no sere humana nunca màs, vagare por toda la eternidad siendo arrastrada por las corrientes del tiempo.

Sasuke miro de forma triste a la chica.

-Hirumi…dijo Sasuke entre susurros… a ti quien te espera? ¿Qué va a suceder contigo?

La chica sonrio lo màs dulce que pudo y de forma despreocupada se encogio de hombros.

-Aun no lo se. No pudo disimular un poco de amargura en sus palabras, ahora no importa, debemos irnos, adelántate, te alcanzare pronto.

Una vez que el Uchiha habìa desaparecido en el horizonte Hirumi cerro los ojos meditando sobre todo lo que debìa hacer.

La chica se animo sabiendo que el destino de las personas implicadas en su misiòn cambiarìa drásticamente.

-No importa lo que suceda, los humanos jamás son felices con lo que tienen. Jeje y pensar que yo fui humana alguna vez…

En camino a Suna Todos habìan aprovechado para tomar un descanso a las orillas de un rio.

Rock Lee Pescaba junto con Neji el Almuerzo, Shikamaru veia con atención un mapa, Hinata miraba en silencio a Naruto quien vigilaba a Arkham ; El rubio solo se limitaba a preguntarse porque la Hyuuga le miraba de forma tan extraña aunque en el fondo ya sabìa los sentimientos de su amiga.

**Pensamientos de Naruto:** ¿Pero que es lo que siento yo por ella? Sera solo amistad? ¡Que complicado Dattebayo!

Shiory y Kala se apartaron de los demás y trataban de conocerse se sentìan extraños y nerviosos, por una parte a Shiory se le habìa ordenado matar a Kala pero el jamas la habìa encontrado y por otra Kala no sabìa de la exitencia de su hermano.

-Se que es extraño todo esto… dijo la pelimorada a la vez que jugaba con su cabello nerviosa, querìas encontrar a tu hermana y resulta ser que Arkham te envio a matarla.

Shiory asintio-¿Aun te es difícil aceptar que somos hermanos?

-Honestamente sì… nunca conocì a mamà o papà asì que nunca he sabido que es tener familia.

-Has de haberte sentido muy sola…

La chica nego con la cabeza-No, siempre he tenido a Iku a mi lado, por asì decirlo.

-¡Eres Afortunada! Mi demonio no me ha sido de gran ayuda… el destruyo la aldea y por sus acciones asesinaron a nuestros padres.

Kala se sento sobre una enorme piedra y se abrazo las piernas algo cabizbaja.

-Si lo piensas un poco nunca terminaríamos de hecharle la culpa a los demàs, creo que cada persona ha hecho lo mejor que pudo hacer en su momento.

Shiory solto un suspiro, no tenìa nada que agregar a eso.

-Ademàs no sirve de nada vivir lleno de rencor, mira a Arkham es un niño todavía, te uso sin piedad, es cierto y nada justifica sus acciones. l

-Lo se…Lo peor de todo es que el es nuestro medio hermano dijo esto no pudiendo evitar una mueca de desprecio.

Kala se levanto y se cruzo de brazos.

-Quizas lo odies… pero eso no evita que siga siendo lo que es…

-Ja, y que quieres que haga? Cuando despierte le digo- ¡Hola! Arkham me entere que eres mi medio hermano y ¡¿Que Crees?! La persona que me mandaste matar es mi hermana.

Arkham los observaba a corta distancia, habìa escuchado claramente.

No puede ser… negaba con la cabeza… No… me niego a creer eso.

-¡Detenganlo! Se escapo dattebayo!

Shiory y Kala se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Naruto, pero aun màs al ver a Arkham en un estado de confusiòn total.

Un chakra enorme cubrió a Arkham para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿Qué es este chakra? Inquirio Lee asustado

-No lo se…Pero esta lleno de ira dijo Neji a la vez que hacia una señal para ir en busca de su origen.

Sasuke estaba cerca del punto de reunión, no sabìa como ni porque seguia ese camino, no habìa rastro alguno de sus compañeros ni de nadie, se concentro y sintio una presencia se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

-¿Quién eres?

-Sabaku no Gaara

El pelirrojo bajo de un árbol mientras Temari y Kankurou hacian lo mismo.

-Ha pasado tiempo Uchiha Sasuke…

-¿A donde vas con tanta prisa? Inquirio Temari movida por la curiosidad.

-Te hemos seguido desde hace 15minutos y no te has dado cuenta ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Acaso no entrenan bien a los ninjas de konoha?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto, hiba a decir algo cuando un grito de dolor llamo su atención.

-¡¿Gaara que te pasa?! Se acercaron sus hermanos preocupados para ayudarle pero fueron derribados por la arena.

¡Shukaku! Gritaba Gaara mientras intentaba alejarse,¡Huyan de mi!

Paralelo a esto Hirumi habìa aparecido junto a los hermanos Taimu y habìa aplicado un sello a Arkham que enloquecido tenìa a su alrededor un chakra destructivo.

El niño volvio a desmayarse pero esta vez no lo hizo solo Kala le acompaño al mundo de la inconciencia.

¡Kala! Grito angustiado Shiory al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

Hirumi puso una mano sobre la frente de Kala, no pudo ocultar su preocupación.

-¿Qué esta pasando? Preguntaron al unisono Neji y Lee.

No puedo explicarles, los eventos se aproximan, vayan al punto que les he señalado de inmediato.

Nadie dijo nada simplemente emprendieron la marcha.

Shiory cargaba a su hermana tratando de soportar su peso, el no ignoraba lo que le sucedia, se estaba convirtiendo en una estatua de arena, intento darle la formula para detener el proceso pero no funciono.

-Esta llegando a su etapa final…

-Asì es… la voz de su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos,

-Kala tu ¿Lo sabìas?

-Hai.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por amor… balbuceo Kala adormilada.

El interior de Shiory se estremeció, si el hubiese sido tan valiente como su hermana, Arkham jamás habrìa sufrido tanto y todo lo que habìa sucedido…

-No fue tu culpa solto la pelimorada Hirumi me dijo todo…tu no sabìas que el era tu hermano, ambos lo ignoraban, no tiene caso sentirse mal por eso.

Una figura desconocida interrumpio la platica –Tomen mi mano debemos apresurarnos.

Por alguna extraña razòn obedecieron de inmediato.

Mientras tanto Hirumi miraba con recelo un reloj de arena a varios kilómetros de distancia, a su alrededor un enorme claro del desierto parecìa observarle, date prisa murmuraba angustiada, en ese instante aparecian ante ella Uchia Sasuke y los tres shinobis de la arena.

El resto del grupo fue guiado por otra figura que les pidio lo mismo.

-Lo siento chicos tengo que acelerar las cosas.

-Tomense de las manos y no se suelten por nada del mundo.

Gaara parecio calmarse ante esa presencia y cayo inconciente, los hemanos sabaku se agarraron de las manos y aunque el Uchiha quisiera evitarlo su mano fue atraida como si fuese un iman.

Pronto fueron cubiertos por un extraño resplandor.

El claro del desierto se ilumino por unos instantes pronto estuvieron reunidos todos los implicados.

Buen trabajo dijo Hirumi a dos sombras grises que desaparecieron con un movimiento parecido a una reverencia.

-¿Qué esta pasando? Se preguntaban todos los reunidos.

Murmullos por doquier interrumpian la paz del antes solitario paraje.

-Escuchenme bien esto es lo que realizaremos, un breve ritual para poner todo en orden, necesito que todos formen un circulo, Kala, Shiory, Arkham, Temari y Kankurou irán en medio.

Una vez que todos habìan tomado posición Hirumi dio las ultimas indicaciones.

Me ire acercando a cada uno de ustedes y les hare una pregunta, yo les dire una palabra y ustedes cerraran los ojos y solo se concentraran en ella y no haran nada màs hasta que les ordene lo contrario ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron, fue entonces que se percataron de que dos figuras habìan aparecido a lado de la chica.

Una sombra negra y una sombra blanca borrosas que se posesionaron a los lados de Hirumi.

Bien es hora de empezar.

Al primero en acercarse fue Shikamaru que aparentaba total tranquilidad pero que en el fondo se sentia nervioso.

¿Si pudieras cambiar algo en ti cambiarìas?

El Nara medito un poco su respuesta, quisiera ser menos inteligente, la vida es aburrida cuando sabes demasiado.

¿Es tu respuesta definitiva?

-Hai

-Cierra los Ojos

Tu palabra es **Paciencia**

Una pequeña vela apareció a lado de shikamaru quien meditaba concentrado.

El siguiente fue Rock Lee quien miraba con desiciòn a Hirumi.

Muy bien Joven Guerrero veo que estas listo, ¿Si pudieras cambiar algo en ti que cambiarìas?

Quisiera poder utilizar Ninjitsu como los demàs.

¿Es esta tu respuesta definitiva?

-Hai! Respondio con entusiasmo Lee.

Bien, cierra los ojos concentrate.

Tu palabra es **Fortaleza**

Sucedió lo mismo que con Shikamaru otro vela aparecio de la nada.

Cuando estuvo cerca de Hinata pudo comprobar a simple vista el nerviosismo de la chica.

No temas…esto solo servirá para poner las cosas en orden, ahora responde esta pregunta joven Hyuuga ¿Si pudieras cambiar algo en ti que cambiarìas?

-Yo…yo…quisiera no ser tímida para poder expresar mis sentimientos sin miedo.

Hirumi no pudo evitar sonreír antes de hacer la ùltima pregunta.

Hinata dudo su respuesta pero un suave Sì salio de sus labios lo cual fue suficiente para que ella cerrara los ojos y una nueva vela apareciera.

Tu palabra sera **Perdón**

Al acercarse a Neji vio en su rostro su habitual seriedad, sin embargo ella sabìa que algo le perturbaba.

-¿Qué va a suceder después de esto?

Hirumi miro pensativa al Hyuuga preguntándose si debìa decirle, sin embargo sabiendo que serìa imperdonable engañarle respondió con la verdad.

-El destino de cada uno de ustedes cambiara- los labios de Hirumi se cerraron por completo dando a entender que no darìa màs información.

Neji analizo las palabras con detenimiento en su rostro hubo un atisbo de esperanza.

-Ahora respondeme Hyuuga Neji, ¿Si pudieras cambiar algo de tu vida que cambiarìas?

-¡Quisiera que mis padres no hubieran muerto! Respondio rápidamente como si toda su vida hubiese esperado que alguien le hiciera la misma pregunta.

Hirumi sonrio complacida _un deseo desde el fondo de su corazòn ojala se realice Neji-san_

Cierra tus ojos, tu palabra es **sabiduría.**

Una vela aparecio a lado de Neji a diferencia de los demas la sombra blanca que acompañaba a Hirumi se quedo a su lado.

Cuando llego con Naruto el rubio se veìa bastante aburrido, la chica decidio ser delicada con el rubio porque sabìa que este seguramente se sobresaltarìa por su pregunta.

-Naruto-kun…¿Qué es lo que màs odias en tu vida?

El rubio se puso serio y murmuro en una voz casi inaudible su respuesta.

-Odio estar solo.

Cierra tus ojos Naruto-kun, tu palabra es **bondad**, no se que te depare el destino pero se que estarás bien.

Naruto sonrió por un momento para después concentrarse, la sombra negra apareció junto con una vela a lado del escandaloso joven.

Por ùltimo llego hasta donde el Uchiha miraba el atardecer en el horizonte.

_Sabes mi respuesta farfullo el uchiha._

-No puedes responder si no sabes la pregunta dijo simplemente Hirumi a la vez que Sasuke hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Si pudieras cambiar algo en tu vida que cambiarìas?

Una sonrisa de triunfo surco los labios del Uchiha, -Quisiera que no hubieran asesinado a mi clan… eso es lo ùnico que cambiarìa.

Bien, tu palabra es **Valor **jamas lo pierdas Sasuke.

El Uchiha cerro los ojos, se erizo por un momento al sentir el calor de la vela cercana a el, algo en su interior lo llenaba de alegrìa…aunque sea por esos instantes la esperanza renacìa en el.

La guardiana del tiempo finalmente llego al centro del círculo donde Gaara y Kala al fin habìan despertado, Kankurou y Temari miraban consternados el estado tan débil en que se encontraban ambos jóvenes.

-Kankurou, Temari cierren su mano izquierda al abrirla encontraran el objeto que les ha sido asignado.

Ambos hicieron lo pedido, en la mano de Kankurou apareció una pequeña vasija y en la de Temari un cascabel plateado.

Mientras hago la plegaria ustedes depositaran su chakra en los objetos, contamos con ustedes.

Shiory solo les observaba en silencio esperando el momento en que fuese llamado a intervenir.

_-Cuando tenga miedo dame valor para seguir adelante_

_El sonido del cascabel resonaba en el aire cada vez que hacia una petición._

_-Cuando me lastimen o yo lo haga déjame liberarme del dolor. _

_-Hazme aceptar que necesito amar y ser amado. _

_-Cada dìa déjame ser la luz de alguien màs aun cuando yo este lleno de oscuridad. _

_-Aun si ya no me queda nada porque vivir déjame estar en pie. _

_-Ayudame a aceptarme tal como soy para que los demàs vean lo bueno que hay en mi y pueda mejorar cada dìa por mi propio esfuerzo. _

La sombra blanca y la sombra negra empezaron una especie de baile, cada una se acercaba a uno de ellos y apagaba su vela susurrando su palabra después desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno.

Shiory, Kankurou y Temari observaban a la guardiana mientras que los cuerpos de Kala y Gaara eran cubiertos por una luz tenue.

-Kala, Gaara concentren su chakra en la vasija que sostiene Kankurou ordeno con voz firme Hirumi.

Ambos hicieron lo mismo, la vasija parecìa absorver todas sus energìas, del interior de Gaara salio el espiritu de Shukaku quien enseguida quedo atrapado dentro de la vasija.

Arkham desperto por el alboroto, se sintio terriblemente asustado al ver tan horrible monstruo, no quedaba en el ni un solo rastro de su padre, al que jamas habìa conocido, siempre le habìan dicho que se habìa convertido en ese ser, el habìa viajado atraves del tiempo solo para encontrarlo y ahora era encerrado en esa inmunda vasija, quizo levantarse ¡Hacer algo para impedirlo! pero sus piernas no le respondieron, comenzó a llorar en silencio sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

Mientras tanto Kala y Gaara yacían en el suelo con la mirada perdida a punto de morir al ser consumido su chakra de forma tan devastadora.

Temari y Kankurou quisieron acercarse a su hermanito pero la guardiana no lo permitió, pidió que observaran en silencio.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a desaparecer.

-Gaara…Gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti Kala

La campana de Temari sono por si misma y al terminar el sonido ambos jóvenes ya no estaban.

La rubia se sintio alarmada -¿Qué paso con ellos?

-¿Dónde esta Gaara? El marionetista se sintio muy preocupado.

-Tranquilos ustedes pronto estarán con su hermano.

-Solo piensen en el y volverán a estar juntos.

Ambos desaparecieron dejando a Shiory, Hirumi y Arkham contemplando lo ùltimo del atardecer.

-¿Qué pasara conmigo?

Pregunto Shiory…-Da igual donde este nadie me espera.

Hirumi miro a Shiory con extrañeza, dices tonterías ¡Tu hermana te espera!, pero para ir con ella primero debes liberarte.

-¿Te refieres al sellado de mi corazòn? No se como…

-Primero debes perdonarte a ti mismo, después debes romper el corazòn de cristal con tus manos.

Shiory miro incredulo a la guardiana como si fuese la locura màs grande que habìa escuchado.

-Solo destruyendo el corazòn de cristal que se ha llenado de dolor sera reemplazado por tu verdadero corazòn que ha dejado de latir hace mucho por culpa de los sentimientos que te envenenan.

Hirumi le entrego el corazòn de cristal al pelimorado, este lo destruyo con sus manos haciéndolas sangrar, cayo al suelo por un momento sintiendo que su corazòn dolìa terriblemente, creyó que era su fin cuando de pronto sintio un raro movimiento en su ser, su corazòn latia nuevamente, ese sentimiento era tan calido, tan reconfortante, unas lagrimas de alegria surcaron su rostro, solo esas pequeñas gotas de humedad en la arena quedaron como indicio de que alguna vez shiory Taimu habìa estado ahì.

Una vez que solo quedaron Arkham y Hirumi el chico decidió hablar a la guardiana.

-Yo no tengo nadie que me espere dijo entre llantos Arkham, papà esta muerto…

-A mi nadie me esta esperando dijo Hirumi mientras revolvia suavemente el cabello de Arkham y no por eso estoy triste. No creo que debas lamentarte por no tener a nadie, si no que deberìas tu buscar a esa persona.

-Pero jamas la encontrare… el mundo es inmenso.

-Asì es, pero creeme simpre habra alguien que te ame si tu estas dispuesto a aceptar su amor y corresponderle, de ti depende.

Arkham cerro sus ojos e imagino que sus hermanos le amaban, una luz lo envolvio, desapareció junto con los ultimos rayos de sol.

La guardiana miro con serenidad el inicio de la noche, ya habìa aceptado el hecho de que habìa quedado en completa soledad, empezo a caminar dejandose llevar por el frío viento nocturno.

Con algo de curiosidad se pregunto que estarìan haciendo pero pronto se sacudió la idea de la cabeza.

De pronto tropezó con un arbusto, no pudo evitar caer al suelo, ahì pudo observar por primera vez como las huellas que habìa dejado eran borradas por el viento, aun sabiendo que nadie le escuchaba murmuro para si misma unas palabras.

_Esperanza_

_Amor_

_Honor_

_Aun si parece que todo esfuerzo es inútil, si tengo aunque sea una de las tres vale la pena vivir._

El cielo nocturno parecio compadecerse de ella y las nubes que cubrian la luna se apartaron para dejar ver todo el esplendor del astro.

Hirumi miro las estrellas y con determinación en su rostro decidio hacer algo que le habìa sido totalmente prohibido, apretó el medallón que llevaba en el cuello y lo estrujo hasta lograr que sus manos sangraran y los pedazos de metal si incrustaran en su piel, se concentro en lo que màs anhelaba y poco a poco fue disolviéndose en el aire, ¡Ni ella misma lo creia!, todo este tiempo o como se pudiera llamarle, las cadenas habìan sido ¡Falsas! Tal y como le habìa ocurrido a Shiory, ella misma habìa creado su propia prisión al no atreverse a desafiar su temor sonrió con total sinceridad, se perdió en una infinita oscuridad hasta que por fin abrió los ojos y pudo sentir el dulce aroma de sus sabanas y la voz de la que alguna vez habìa sido la persona que màs habìa odiado, su madre.

-¡Hija ven a desayunar!

Corrió a abrazarla con desesperación y no dijo nada mientras su madre le miraba preocupada y le devolvía el abrazo.

Este sentimiento es tan calido penso para sus adentros mientras sentia como en su interior algo habìa cambiado.

_**-El amor es tan extraño y misterioso**_

_**Tan frágil y transparente **_

_**Como un corazòn de cristal enterrado en la arena de nuestra memoria.**_

-Owari

-Fin


End file.
